It's a small world after all
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Pour le premier voyage des News à Paris, Tegoshi n'a qu'une idée en tête... Pairing : Tegomass, MassuSho
1. L'idée de Tego

Chapitre 1

It's…

Pour les besoins d'un pv, les News avaient pris l'avion pour une quinzaine d'heure de vol en direction de Paris où ils devaient rester environ une semaine. Et pendant tout le vol, Tegoshi avait, à intervalles réguliers, harcelé Koyama, à côté duquel il était assis, à un seul sujet.

- S'il te plait, Keii-chan ! insista-t-il encore en quittant l'appareil enfin posé sur le tarmac de Roissy.

- Pour la centième fois, Tego, on n'y va pas pour ça mais pour bosser, répondit l'aîné du groupe, imperturbable.

- Je sais, mais ça ne prendrait qu'une journée ! argumenta le plus jeune en faisant la moue. Je t'en prie !

- Et comme je te le répète depuis Narita, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander, mais à Pi.

- Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il ne voudra jamais ! désespéra Yuya.

- C'est lui le leader, rappela Keiichiro.

- Mou…

Il y eut plusieurs minutes de silence reposantes, tandis que les six membres du groupe et leur staff se dirigeaient vers les tapis roulants pour reprendre leurs bagages, puis, obstiné, le cadet sautilla jusqu'à Yamashita et harponna son bras.

- Ne, Pï-chan, combien tu m'aime ?

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me demander… déduisit l'interpellé qui le connaissait bien.

- On pourrait passer une toute petite mini minusculement ridicule journée à Disneyland ? se lança finalement Tegoshi.

La surprise força Tomohisa à s'immobiliser, valise à la main et il regarda son ami, ébahi.

- Pardon ?

- S'il te plait, Pi-chan !

- Tu te fiche de moi là, pas vrai ?

- Onegaaaaaai ! fit encore le plus jeune en joignant les mains sous son menton, tout en faisant à son leader les yeux de chat potté auxquels personne ne résistait jamais longtemps.

- Tego, non, pas question, refusa pourtant fermement Yamapi, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser attendrir par la bouille trop chou du plus jeune, qui en usait bien trop souvent à son goût pour les faire céder. On y va pou travailler, pas pour s'amuser.

- C'est ce que je lui répète en boucle depuis Tokyo, intervint Koyama en passant près d'eux, avant de les dépasser pour rejoindre Shige parti devant.

- Mais une seule toute petite journée sur une semaine, 'i ! Onegai !

- Tego, j'ai dis non. En plus, on a aussi Disneyland chez nous, donc je vois pas l'intérêt.

- Mais c'est pas pareil !

- Tego…

Dépité mais pas encore vaincu, Yuya lâcha le bras de son aîné et alla s'emparer de celui de Massu, un peu en arrière, qu'il traîna jusqu'à Yamashita.

- Massu, dis-lui, toi ! exigea-t-il en le poussant devant ce dernier.

- He ? Dire quoi ? fit son meilleur ami, qui n'avait rien suivi.

- Qu'utiliser une seule journée sur sept pour s'amuser tous ensemble à Disneyland, c'est pas grave !

- Anooo… hésita le concerné sous le regard franchement désapprobateur de leur leader. Sans moi sur ce coup-là, s'excusa finalement le plus âgé des deux, avant de filer sans demander son reste.

- Lâcheur ! lui cria Yuya, mécontent.

- Bon, maintenant, Tego, tu arrête tes caprices et tu avance ou on est encore là dans deux heures, asséna Tomohisa en accélérant lui-même le pas pour rejoindre Ryo.

La sortie de l'aéroport, la montée dans le minibus et le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel se firent en discutions joyeuses, sauf pour le cadet, qui, enfermé dans un silence renfrogné, ne participa pas. La répartition des chambres, qui était presque toujours la même (Tegomass, KoyaShige et RyoPi), se passa rapidement et chaque binôme se hâta d'aller dans la sienne prendre une douche bien méritée après toutes ces heures de vol.

Ouvrant sa valise sur son lit, Masuda jeta un coup d'œil peu amène à son ami qui s'était assis sur son propre lit, lèvres pincées et bras croisés sur la poitrine.

- Arrête de bouder, c'est pénible, lâcha Takahisa après quelques minutes d'un silence obstiné de son camarade. Tu le savais qu'on allait à Paris pour bosser et pas pour s'amuser, alors t'étonne pas que Pi veuille pas.

- Je pensais que mon meilleur ami me soutiendrait ! rétorqua Tegoshi.

- Le meilleur ami, il tient bizarrement à la vie, répliqua Massu. Tu sais pourtant qu'il vaut mieux pas revenir à la charge quand Pi dit "non", mais toi, tu insiste.

De nouveau un silence renfrogné. Le cadet n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rabrouer à ce point et surtout pas par Takahisa. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir terminé, car il reprit :

- Tu sais que je t'adore, mais là, franchement, t'abuse et tu te comporte pire qu'un gosse. Je vais prendre une douche. J'espère qu'à mon retour, tu seras redevenu adulte.

Sur ces mots, l'aîné empoigna ses affaires et sa trousse de toilette, puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain, laissant un Tegoshi stupéfait. D'habitude, quelle que soit la lubie qui le prenait, son Massu était toujours de son côté. A la grande exaspération de tous (surtout de Ryo qui n'était pas le plus patient d'entre eux), Tegomass étaient toujours solidaires quoi qu'il arrive. Toujours. Alors Yuya ne comprenait pas quelle mouche pouvait bien le piquer. Il était peut-être de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il avait faim. Oui, ça devait être ça. Quelle autre raison aurait-il eu de le rembarrer comme ça, alors qu'ils étaient presque siamois à force d'être toujours fourrés ensemble ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'aîné quittait la petite pièce carrelée et son cadet l'accueillit avec le sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, sa mauvaise humeur évanouie au profit de sa volonté de dérider son compagnon.

- Ne, Massu, t'as faim ? J'ai des onigiris dans mon sac si tu veux.

- Non merci, répondit Masuda en s'allongeant sur son lit, dos à son ami.

Cette fois franchement ébahi, Tegoshi resta quelques instants figé, à fixer le dos de son camarade de chambrée, avant de se décider à réagir. Massu avait refusé de la nourriture. Massu ne refusait JAMAIS de nourriture. Ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait vraiment un problème.

- Massu ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-il doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit voisin, tout près de son ami, avant de s'allonger à côté de lui comme il le faisait souvent et de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Rien du tout ! Tu peux pas me fiche la paix pour une fois non ?

La sècheresse de la réponse, plus qu'inhabituelle, blessa Yuya, qui sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il lui en voulait de l'avoir accusé de lâcheté ? Un petit reniflement lui échappa et un claquement de langue exaspéré lui répondit.

- Ah tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer maintenant, non ? s'exclama Takahisa, agacé. T'as 23 ans, Tego, pas 10 ! Ah, tu m'énerve !

Sur ces paroles, il empoigna sa valise non défaite et, avant que le plus jeune ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il quitta la chambre pour aller frapper à celle de leurs voisins. Ce fut Shige qui ouvrit.

- Bah Massu, qu'est ce que tu… commença le cadet en second du groupe.

- Keii est là ? le coupa abruptement l'interpellé.

- Ben oui, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? fit Kato, interloqué.

L'écartant de la main de façon impolie, il s'invita dans la chambre et marcha tout droit jusqu'à Koyama, qui le regarda approcher d'un air surpris.

- Tu en fais une tête… Ca ne v…

- Keii, rend-moi service, le coupa Masuda. Change de chambre avec moi pour le séjour, s'il te plait.


	2. Une révélation inattendue

Chapitre 2

A small...

Stupéfait de la requête, l'aîné fixa son cadet et jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet ry jeta un coup d'œil à son camarade qui s'était approché, avant de regarder de nouveau leur visiteur.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? s'enquit-il.

- Keii, je ne te demande jamais rien, alors s'il te plait.

- Je n'ai pas dis que je refusais, Massu, mais tu me connais, j'aime comprendre les choses, fit Keiichiro en le dévisageant.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Takahisa, jamais il ne lui avait vu cet air maussade, ni n'avait senti de colère latente émaner de lui. Surtout envers Yuya avec qui il passait presque tout son temps libre, qu'il couvrait toujours quelles que soient les idées loufoques qui traversaient l'esprit de ce dernier. Qu'il ait soudain ce genre de réaction prouvait qu'il y avait un problème sérieux entre eux.

- Rien, il m'agace et je ne me sens pas de passer une semaine comme ça, consentit à répondre Masuda.

- He ? C'est toi qui dis ça ? intervint Shige, stupéfait. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais de Massu ?

- Shige, s'il te plait... fit alors Koyama avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus pour son comparse.

- Ok, ok, fit celui-ci en attrapant un livre de droit dans sa valise pour réviser l'examen qu'il devait bientôt passer.

Le regard du plus âgé revint sur le second de ses cadets.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il gentiment en passant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

Étant donné l'état d'énervement de ce dernier, Keiichiro était presque certain de se faire repousser, mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, les épaules de Massu s'affaissèrent brusquement et il se passa les mains sur le visage.

- Massu ? L'interpella l'aîné. Ça va ?

- Je peux plus, Keii... J'en peux plus... lâcha soudain l'interpellé.

- Quoi donc ?

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. C'était donc à ce point difficile d'en parler ? Inquiet, il n'insista pourtant pas pour obtenir ses confidences. Il lui parlerait lorsqu'il en ressentirait le besoin.

Le plus âgé ôta son bras, puis prit sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Merci, Keii.

- Juste pour savoir... fit Koyama avant de franchir la porte. Pourquoi moi ?

- Il t'apprécie beaucoup.

Ah... Alors la fracture interne de Tegomass n'était peut-être pas définitive, si l'un était encore en mesure de s'en faire pour l'autre. Hochant la tête, Keiichiro sortir et frappa à la porte voisine.

- Tesshi, c'est Keii. Je rentre, ne ? Annonça-t-il, avant d'abaisser la poignée pour pousser le battant.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans la pièce, fut son cadet assis sur un lit, la tête basse. Son sac était ouvert à ses pieds comme s'il avait voulu le défaire mais s'était retrouvé stoppé dans son élan.

Lorsque son aîné s'approcha, Yuya leva sur lui un regard chargé de tristesse et d'incompréhension... mais aussi noyé de larmes.

Bouleversé par sa détresse, Koyama laissa son bagage où il était et s'assit près de lui sur le lit, avant de le presser maladroitement contre sa poitrine et de lui tapoter la nuque.

- Ça va lui passer, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais, Keii ? Je comprend pas ce que j'ai fais de mal. Pourquoi il m'en veut ? Larmoya Tegoshi.

- Je ne sais pas, Tesshi. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Désolé.

- C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste ! Geignit encore le plus jeune.

- Il ne te déteste pas, j'en suis sûr. Il a peut-être juste besoin d'un break. Après tout, vous êtes ensemble la majeure partie du temps. Il a sans doute besoin de souffler un peu, voilà tout. Tu t'en fais certainement pour rien, fit le plus âgé, guère convaincu de son propre discours.

Après tout, si Massu lui avait demandé de changer de chambre... Mais comment le dire à un Yuya déjà paniqué ?

Il y eut un blanc, si long que Koyama crut que son cadet s'était endormi, vaincu par la fatigue du voyage et l'anxiété, mais la voix fluette de ce dernier qui l'appellait, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ne, Keii... il revient quand, Massu ?

La question piège... Mal à l'aise, l'interpellé commença par ne pas répondre, puis murmura :

- Il ne reviendra pas, Tesshi. Il m'a demandé de prendre sa place dans ta chambre.

Immédiatement, Tegoshi se redressa et fixa son aîné avec des yeux effarés. Non, c'était impossile. Il avait mal entendu. Ou Keii avait mal compris. Son Massu ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça.

- Quoi ?

- Désolé.

- Non !

Se relevant rapidement, Yuya se précipita vers la porte sans tenir compte des protestations de son ami et alla tambouriner à la chambre d'à côté.

- Massu ! Massu, reviens ! Je suis désolé, mais reviens ! cria-t-il longuement.

Il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'excusait, mais il s'en fichait, pourvu que Takahisa lui revienne. Il ne se sentait pas bien quand son aîné n'était pas près de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Sur masuda.

- Massu, je... commença Tegoshi qui avait sursauté.

- ne répète pas que tu es désolé, alors que tu ne sais même pas de quoi, laissa froidement tomber le plus âgé des deux. C'est ridicule.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu me reproche !

- Tu devrais être assez grand pour le comprendre tout seul. Maintenant arête ton cirque, tu dérange les gens. On n'est pas tout seuls dans l'hôtel, répondit Takahisa en refermant la porte.

Mais Tegoshi fut plus rapide. Plaçant son pied sur le passage, il empêcha la fermeture et, par là, la rupture de la communication.

- Massu, s'il te plait, explique-moi, insista le cadet. Je ne comprend vraiment pas ce qui t'arrive.

- Toi qui peut être si intuitif, tu es vraiment un boulet là.

C'était méchant, mais Yuya pouvait encaisser si ça lui permettait de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Massu, je t'en prie...

Il le suppliait, mais tant pis. Ca aussi, il pouvait l'endurer.

Un profond soupir échappa à Takahisa.

- Viens, on va dehors. On a assez dérangé les clients comme ça.

Soulagé qu'il accepte de lui parler, Tegoshi le suivit sur le parking de l'hôtel et attendit de longues minutes que Masuda prenne la parole, mais celui-ci restait muet et sa mâchoire contractée révélait sa colère mieux que des mots.

- Massu... commença le plus jeune.

- J'en ai simplement marre d'être « le meilleur ami » ! explosa Takahisa. Le bouche-trou vers qui tu te tourne quand tu en as soudainement envie ou besoin, le coussin que tu serre ou câline quand ça te prend mais auquel, sinon, tu n'accorde aucune attention !

- Quoi ? s'effara Yuya. Mais...

- Jamais tu ne pense que j'ai peut-être mon mot à dire ou que j'ai peut-être un avis différent du tien ! Jamais tu ne pense à ce que je peux ressentir ! Jamais tu ne pense à moi !

- Mais, Massu, tu te trompe, je...

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour exister vraiment à tes yeux ? questionna avidement l'aîné en prenant son cadet par les épaules pour le secouer. Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour cesser d'être simplement le confortable et décoratif Massu ?

- Massu... fit le plus jeune, dont les larmes roulaient sur ses joues depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Dis-le moi, Yuya ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu me remarque enfin !

Après tous ces reproches, les bras de l'aîné retombèrent et il se détourna de son compagnon.

- Massu... je suis désolé, s'excusa la plus jeune qui pleurait toujours. Je ne pensais pas que... Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de décorer.

- D'être une plante verte dans le paysage plutôt, corrigea amèrement le concerné.

- Écoute... ben sûr que tu es important pour moi. Très important même, reprit Yuya en essuyant ses larmes, avant de le faire pivoter pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

- Ne te force pas.

- C'est la vérité !

- Ne fais pas ça, fit Masuda en les lui reprenant.

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne te gênait pas que je te touche avant...

- Encore une chose dont tu n'as pas conscience...

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Non, Massu, ne te referme pas. Parle-moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je voudrais...

- Justement. Ca non plus je ne veux plus, le coupa le plus âgé.

- Qu... Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu as très bien compris.

-Non... fit le cadet d'une voix blanche. Massu, je t'en prie, ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai... j'ai besoin de toi.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Takahisa plongea un regard d'une intensité inusitée dans celui de son interlocuteur. Intensité qui mit Tegoshi mal à l'aise et il détourna les yeux.

- Tesshi, regarde-moi...

La voix familière, encore sèche et coupante quelques instants auparavant, était maintenant douce. Le cœur battant sans bien savoir pourquoi, celui-ci s'exécuta.

- Qu'est ce que tu lis dans mes yeux, Tesshi ? Est ce que je ne suis vraiment condamné qu'à être ton meilleur ami ?

- Condamné ? C'est une punition si terrible ?releva Yuya, blessé. Ca te suffisait pourtant.

- Plus depuis des mois, Yuya. Plus depuis des années.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? Je ne c...

Le cadet ne put achever sa phrase car, se penchant, son aîné posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de les happer doucement, goûtant du bout de la langue ce fruit rosé, tendre et sucré si longtemps convoité mais défendu.

La surprise empêcha tout d'abord Tegoshi de faire le moindre geste à part écarquiller les yeux sous le doux assaut de la bouche de son meilleur ami, puis il réagit enfin et, plaquant les paumes sur la poitrine de ce dernier, le repoussa fermement.

- M... Massu... A quoi tu joue ? balbutia-t-il.

- Je ne joue pas. Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que signifiait ce baiser.

- Ben justement ! J'ai compris et... et... ça me plait pas ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ? Fit-il avant de tourner les talons et de fuir à toutes jambes vers l'hôtel, laissant Takahisa seul sur le parking désert.


	3. A coeurs ouverts

Le lendemain matin, le décalage horaire fit des dégâts : à l'heure prévue pour la réunion, personne n'était levé. Ou ceux qui l'étaient n'étaient pas prêts à travailler. Le seul à l'heure et relativement en forme était Yamapi. Un Yamapi désespéré.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard que ses amis firent leur apparition, alors qu'il lisait les notes que lui avaient remises le staff. Il en leva les yeux pour dévisager Ryo, qui s'était assis à sa gauche et Yuya à sa gauche, juste à côté de... hein ? Keiichiro ? Le regard effaré du leader survolé Shige qui s'était assis à côté de Koyama et se posa sur l'air défait de Takahisa. Quoi ? Depuis quand Tegomass n'étaient-ils plus siamois ?

- OK, soupira Yamashita, blasé. Qu'est ce qui se passe, les gars ?

- Mais rien, répondit Koyama. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je suis pas aveugle, Keii. Toi et Shige vous êtes mis entre Tego et Massu, alors que d'habitude ils ne se quittent pas d'une semelle. Donc je répète ma question : qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. L'aîné ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'un drama miniature s'était joué à son insu la veille au soir. Ni que Yuya lui avait raconté, totalement perdu et chamboulé, que Takahisa lui avait avoué son amour avec un baiser et que le plus jeune l'avait repoussé.

Un nouveau soupir émana du leader, alors qu'il y avait un nouveau blanc dans la conversation.

- Vous choisissez votre moment pour vous disputer, tous les deux, laissa-t-il tomber en regardant alternativement ses cadets.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Pi, fit Keiichiro.

- Mais quoi alors ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'on est là pour bosser ?

- Ca empêche rien, fit remarquer Masuda.

- Ah oui, merci, massu ! Avec Tego et toi qui vous parlez pas, elle va être productive, la réunion ! Je vous rappelle qu'on est un groupe et qu'on doit être solidaires !

- Relax, Tomo, intervint Ryo en le fixant avec attention. Y'a pas mort d'homme non plus. Commence la réunion et tu verra que leur brouille n'affecte rien.

Tomo... il n'y avait vraiment que Ryo pour oser l'appeler comme ça alors que les autres se contentaient de « Pi ».

Se passant une main sur le visage, il expira de nouveau bruyamment, puis s'empara d'une pile de papiers devant lui, qu'il leur fit passer.

- Sur la première feuille, vous avez le planning de la semaine. Sur la seconde, les tâches de chacun pour chaque jour sont décrites.

Il leur laissa quelques instants pour prendre connaissance du tout.

- Comme tu le remarque, Tego, je t'ai écouté et donc, la dernière journée se passera à Disneyland.

- T'as encore cédé, Tomo, fit remarquer Nishikido. Même quand tu lui dis non, tu finis toujours par dire oui d'une façon ou d'une autre.

« Je sais », disait clairement le regard que Yamashita jeta alors à son aîné. Comme aucun cri de joie ne se faisait entendre en provenance du plus jeune, il ajouta :

- Ah ben cache ta joie surtout... C'est pourtant toi qui insistait pour y aller, hier soir.

- Non, c'est bien, je suis content, réagit enfin Tegoshi avec un ton et une mine qui démentaient ses paroles.

- Bon, quelqu'un m'explique ou je dois deviner tout seul ? fit le leader dont le regard passait d'un Massu maussade, à un Tegoshi qui semblait trouver le sol fascinant. Sérieux, les gars, on est là pour bosser et...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, pris par la lassitude. Des fois, il n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas aidé du tout. S'il ne prenait pas le taureau par les cornes, non seulement la réunion allait tourner court, mais en plus ils n'arriveraient pas à bosser de la journée. Voire de la semaine si l'ambiance était trop plombée. Et en tant que leader, il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

- Bon... Tego, Massu, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez là, mais nous, on sort. J'espère vraiment (il insista lourdement sur le mot) qu'à notre retour, les choses se seront arrangées.

Et sans laisser à ses cadets le loisir de répondre, Tomohisa quitta la pièce, Nishikido, Koyama et Kato sur ses talons.

Le silence retomba. Lourd, stressant. Plein de non-dits, de sous-entendus, de colère, de frustration, d'incompréhension, de tristesse...

Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux n'osa regarder l'autre et pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Takahisa regardait le mur en face de lui avec une attention soutenue, comme s'il cherchait à apprendre par cœur chaque détail de la tapisserie beige et Yuya continuait à fixer le sol carrelé comme s'il essayait de compter combien de carreaux comptait celui-ci.

- Je ne peux pas m'excuser d'éprouver des sentiments pour toi, lança soudain l'aîné, faisant sursauter son cadet.

- Quoi ? fit Tegoshi en relevant brusquement la tête.

- J'aurais voulu m'excuser de t'avoir embrassé, pour que tout redevienne comme avant, reprit Massu en le regardant, mais ce ne serait pas honnête, parce que je ne regrette pas et je sais que rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, même si je le faisais.

- Mais comment tu voulais que je réagisse alors que j'apprenais de cette façon que... que mon meilleur ami m'aimait ? Je ne savais même pas que tu étais gay, Massu. Tu ne m'avais rien dis, alors qu'on s'était juré de ne jamais rien se cacher.

- J'avais peur que tu ne l'accepte pas, avoua le plus âgé.

- Je ne l'accepte pas ! Et en disant ça, je ne parle pas de ton homosexualité, ça je m'en contrefous !

- La possibilité de me voir autrement que comme un ami ne t'as jamais effleuré ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- Je vois... la vivacité de ta réponse veut tout dire...

L'aîné laissa passer quelques secondes, puis reprit :

- Je te dégoûte, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non ! se récria de nouveau Yuya.

- Ne mens pas, Tesshi. Je le vois dans tes yeux et tu ne peux même plus me regarder en face. Pourquoi ne pas me dire clairement « Massu, tu me dégoûte » ?

- Mais parce que c'est faux ! C'est juste que...

- Tu vois, tu ne trouve même pas d'argument. Ce ne sont pas simplement mes sentiments qui te posent un problème. Tu te contredis, Tego, alors arrête. Il vaut mieux qu'on stoppe tout là.

- Non !

- Alors quoi ? Tu vas passer le reste de ta carrière à me regarder d'un air effrayé en te demandant quand je vais te sauter dessus ?

A ces mots, le cadet prit un air coupable, car il devait bien avouer qu'il y avait pensé.

- Tu vois bien... Ton visage est tellement expressif... Tu es incapable de cacher ce que tu pense ou ressens. or... maintenant tu as peur de moi. Toute ton attitude le clame. J'aurais du garder mon sacret. Le pire pour moi, là-dedans, ce n'st pas que tu ne partage pas mes sentiment, mais de lire la peur dans tes yeux. Comme si j'étais un inconnu capable du pire. Si tu savais combien c'est douloureux de te voir me regarder soudain différemment parce que je suis gay et que je t'aime...

- Massu, je...

- Arrête, tu veux. Arrête d'essayer de te justifier. Je ne t'ennuierais plus avec ça, tu peux être tranquille. Et je ne te ferais rien non plus. Je ne suis pas comme ça quoique tu semble en penser. Etre gay ne veut pas dire « sauter sur tout ce qui bouge »... (il laissa passer quelques secondes)Si ce n'est pas trop insurmontable, essaye au moins de faire comme si tu m'appréciais toujours. Au moins vis à vis des autres. Tu es bon acteur, alors ça ne devrait pas te poser trop de problème. Ils le méritent. Surtout Pi-chan que tu admire tant.

- Je t'apprécie toujours... mais... (il s'interrompit) Désolé...

- Ne t'excuse pas. Visiblement, il y a des choses auxquelles même l'amitié la plus solide ne peut pas résister. Mais pour eux, on va faire comme si tout allait de nouveau bien, ok ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête.

- Bien.

Takahisa semblait calme, si calme vis à vis de tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade, car il ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant lui, devant eux. Il n'avait jamais rien espéré en réalité. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais rien d'autre que « le meilleur ami » et l'avait plus ou moins accepté. Mais il pensait au moins que Yuya l'accepterait tel qu'il était. Il s'était lourdement trompé.


	4. L'invité surprise

**La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et le regard de Yamashita scruta ses cadets, de nouveau assis l'un à côté de l'autre et souriants.**

**- Ah ben je préfère vous voir comme ça tous les deux ! Lança-t-il en entrant pour regagner sa place.**

**Cette brouille ne devait pas être si grave que ça après tout, si vingt minutes avaient suffi à les réconcilier.**

**Satisfait, le leader reprit le cours interrompu de la réunion, mais les yeux de Keiichiro avaient vu au delà des apparences. De loin, en effet, les relations de Tegoshi et Masuda semblaient être revenues à la normale, mais en y regardant de plus près, le sourire du plus jeune des deux était trop large et éclatant pour être autre chose que forcé ; celui de son aîné était crispé et n'atteignait pas ses yeux. Quant à leurs regards, ils n'avaient rien d'heureux. Pourquoi Yamapi, d'ordinaire si observateur, ne le voyait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne remarquait-il pas la comédie qui se jouait devant lui ? Koyama comprenait la nécessité de travailler pour rentabiliser le voyage, mais il était tellement évident que rien n'était réglé entre eux...**

**- Keii, qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?**

**La voix de Tomohisa sortit violemment l'aîné du groupe de ses pensées et il garda un silence penaud car il n'avait pour une fois rien écouté... ce que Yamashita comprit très bien.**

**- Non mais sérieusement... soupira-t-il, de nouveau désespéré. Est ce qu'il y a au moins l'un de vous qui a entendu ce que je raconte depuis tout à l'heure ou est ce que je parle aux murs depuis dix minutes ? Ryo ?**

**- Désolé, Tomo, j'observais Keii qui fixe Tego depuis tout à l'heure, répondit Nishikido avec un regard narquois vers son aîné. C'est fascinant...**

**A ces mots, les deux intéressés sursautèrent.**

**- Mais non pas du tout ! se récria Koyama. Enfin pas plus que d'habitude, quoi.**

**Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase, qu'un coup discret fut frappé à la porte et Tomohisa se passa une main sur le visage. Un intrus maintenant... Il ne manquait plus que ça pour finir de déconcentrer ses troupes... Le monde entier s'était ligué pour les empêcher d'avancer...**

**- Entrez... fit-il, très las.**

**La poignée s'abaissa alors et, poussant le battant, apparut...**

**- Sakurai-sempai ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson avec la même expression abasourdie.**

**- Salut, les gars, fit le Arashi en souriant, avant d'entrer et de refermer derrière lui. Il me semblait bien vous avoir reconnus dans le hall. Je ne vous dérange pas longtemps, je voulais juste m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé et que c'était bien vous.**

**- Bah c'est nous apparemment, fit Ryo. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- T'es tout seul ? demanda à son tour Yuya.**

**- Tu ne dérange pas grand chose, je te rassure, fit Tomohisa, encore sous le choc. Assieds-toi.**

**S'approchant d'un siège libre près de Massu, l'aîné prit place, puis répondit à ses cadets.**

- Oui, je suis seul, parce que je ne suis pas là en tant que membre d'Arashi, expliqua-t-il. J'ai un reportage à faire sur le parc Disney.

- Ca tombe bien, on y va en fin de semaine. Si tu es encore là à ce moment-là, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous, proposa Yamapi.

- Bonne idée, approuva Sho. On verra d'ici-là si j'ai pu terminer tous mes rendez-vous. Mais vous, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- On travaille sur notre prochain pv, répondit Koyama.

- Rectification, Keii, on est SENCES travailler sur notre prochain pv, mais comme aucun de vous ne fait d'effort... répliqua le leader d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

- On croirait entendre Oh-chan, s'esclaffa Sakurai.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'Ohno-sempai ait autant de mal avec vous, que moi avec ces zigotos...

- Oi, t'abuse, Tomo ! se récria Nishikido. On t'écoute toujours d'habitude !

- Je parle pas de d'habitude, Ryo, je parle d'aujourd'hui, de maintenant. Je vous ai jamais vus si peu concentrés. C'est Paris qui vous fait cet effet ou le décalage horaire ?

L'interpellé haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Sentant la tension ambiante, Sho reprit :

- En tout cas, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à trouver qui que ce soit de ma connaissance dans l'hôtel. Vous encore moins. Le monde est vraiment tout petit.

- Nous non plus on ne s'y attendait pas, fit Massu en regardant son voisin. On est aussi surpris que toi, sempai.

- Je t'ai déjà dis cent fois que « Sho » suffisait, fit le Arashi en ébouriffant les cheveux de Takahisa. Je vous l'ai déjà dis à tous.

- Les habitudes sont tenaces, fit remarquer Koyama.

- Bon allez, je vous laisse bosser, fit Sakurai en se relevant. A plus tard sans doute.

- Tu mange avec nous ce soir ? proposa encore Yamashita.

- Pourquoi pas. Ca me fera de la compagnie. Allez, j'ai à faire et vous aussi.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte et quitta la pièce avec un dernier signe de la main pour ses cadets.

Finalement, à force d'acharnement et d'une patience archangélique, Tomohisa obtint de ses collègues et amis qu'ils coopèrent et comme plus aucun élément perturbateur n'entrava le déroulement de la journée, ils purent avancer correctement et échapper ainsi à une explosion de leur bien-aimé Pi-chan. Ce qui était mieux , parce qu'un Pi en colère, ça faisait vraiment peur.

Une heure avant le dîner, chacun monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer ou se rafraîchir et Koyama profita de cette accalmie dans leur emploi du temps, pour s'approcher de son compagnon de chambrée, qui s'affairait à sortir des vêtements de sa valise en arborant le même sourire de façade qu'il avait affiché toute la journée.

- Tesshi, l'interpella-t-il.

Tournant la tête vers lui, Yuya le dévisagea.

- Oui ?

- Il faut qu'on parle, tous les deux. Viens, assieds-toi.

Sincèrement étonné car il ne pensait pas avoir été deviné, le plus jeune des News fit ce que lui demandait son ami et le fixa, vivante image de l'innocence.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Keii ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas de ça. Pas avec moi. Les autres n'ont peut-être vu que du feu à votre petite comédie à Massu et toi, mais je ne suis ni dupe ni aveugle. Rien ne s'est arrangé, pas vrai ?

Le cadet mit quelques instants à comprendre de quoi parlait son aîné, puis réalisa et son faux sourire s'évanouit, se visage se fermant même complètement.

- Ca a donc même empiré... déduisit Keiichiro.

Yuya hocha la tête en silence. Ca, pour avoir empiré... Rien ne pouvait être pire même. Cette histoire signait probablement la fin de son amitié avec Massu... et il ne pouvait rien pour modifier ça. Son ami était pourtant toujours le même, rien n'avait changé... hormis sa façon de le percevoir. Il était dégoûté, écœuré et se sentait trahi. C'était certainement une attitude puérile, mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher.

- Tego ? fit Koyama en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Je suis un sale type, Keii, lâcha l'interpellé, la tête basse. Tu ne devrais pas m'approcher, sinon je risque de te faire du mal à toi aussi...

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Massu. C'est ma faute si on en est là, si on est arrivés à cette quasi rupture. Tout est ma faute et je ne peux rien rattraper.

L'incompréhension la plus totale s'étant affichée sur les traits de son aîné, Yuya se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- Je lui ai dis des horreurs... et le pire, c'est que je les pense.

- Quel genre d'horreurs ? demanda Keiichiro, circonspect.

Alors, Tegoshi lui raconta en détails ce qui s'était produit lorsque Masuda et lui étaient restés seuls.

- Je ne vois pas comment une amitié pourrait survivre à ça, conclut-il en soupirant.

Il parcourut la courte distance qui le séparait de la fenêtre et posa une main sur son encadrement, s'appuyant dessus.

- Il faut bien reconnaître que ça va être difficile, admit Koyama, un peu choqué d'apprendre que leur cadet si mignon et câlin avec eux tous, était profondément homophobe. Mais tu es certain de ne pas parvenir à vaincre cette... répugnance ?

- C'est malgré moi. Je n'y arrive pas. Je trouve ça anormal, pas naturel, malsain. Glauque même. Bref... (il soupira) Je te dis tout ça, Keii, parce que je sais que tu n'iras pas le crier sur les toits.

- Bien sûr que non, mais... tu as pensé au mal que tu fais à ton meilleur ami en réagissant comme ça ?

**- J'y pense sans arrêt et je suis désolé pour lui. Mais il a fait les mauvais choix.**

**- je ne pense pas qu'il ait choisi d'aimer les hommes, tu sais. Pas plus que tu n'as choisi d'aimer les femmes. Ca c'est fait comme ça, c'est tout, rétorqua le plus âgé.**

**L'aîné était de plus en plus abasourdi de découvrir, avec cette histoire, des facettes peu reluisantes de Yuya, qu'aucun d'eux ne soupçonnait jusqu'ici.**

Il y eut un long silence et, dans le contre-jour généré par la fenêtre, la frêle silhouette de Tegoshi fit volte-face.

- Keii, dis-moi la vérité… Je suis un monstre, pas vrai ?

- Le mot est un peu fort. Mais c'est vrai que je te pensais ouvert et tolérant. J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître. C'est dérangeant.

- Tu es déçu ?

- Oui, admit Koyama sans le quitter des yeux.

- Tu vas me tourner le dos, toi aussi ?

- Le « toi aussi » est de trop, Tego. Ne joue pas les victimes alors que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si Massu s'éloigne. Et pour te répondre, non, je ne vais pas te tourner le dos. Tu reste mon ami en dépit de tout.

- Merci, Keii, fit Yuya dans un semblant de sourire réel.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa, que l'aîné troubla.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour Tegomass si tu ne supporte plus sa proximité ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est difficile et on s'amuse bien tous les deux.

- Et tu vas perdre ça parce que tu n'es pas capable d'accepter son orientation. Avoue que c'est complètement idiot.

- …

- Il n'est pas encore trop tard, Tesshi. Massu est compréhensif, il te pardonnera si tu t'excuse correctement de ton attitude. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu regretteras toute ta vie.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Alors ne t'en prend qu'à toi si tout s'arrête brutalement, asséna Keiichiro, vraiment désappointé. Et tâche au moins que ton intolérance n'affecte pas l'ambiance su groupe, car c'est nous tous qui t'en voudrions.

Déçu, blessé, humilié, peiné… C'était ainsi que se sentait Takahisa après toute cette histoire. Il avait profité du bruit de la douche que prenait Shige pour se laisser aller et extérioriser son chagrin d'être totalement et irrévocablement rejeté par son comparse de Tegomass. Il avait découvert un aspect de son cadet qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. A sa façon de le regarder, ou plutôt de ne plus le regarder, il se sentait presque sale, presque anormal, presque coupable. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à rougir de ce qu'il éprouvait, il le savait. Mais le regard des autres pouvait parfois être un puissant facteur de perte de confiance. Il en était la preuve flagrante.

Le son de la douche s'étant arrêté, Massu se fit violence pour arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sans discontinuer, mais en vain. Son chagrin était trop profond pour qu'elles puissent être endiguées si facilement et il ne voulait pas que son cadet le trouve dans cet état lorsqu'il quitterait la salle de bain.

- Shige, je vais faire un tour ! fit-il à travers la porte en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- OK, bonne ballade ! Répondit l'interpellé.

La porte de la chambre se referma et, les larmes l'aveuglant, Takahisa prit la fuit à travers les couloirs, cherchant l'ascenseur qui lui permettrait de sortir. Il avait tellement mal au cœur, qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait imploser. Il était impossible de souffrir autant sans en mourir...

Après avoir essuyé ses yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de voir où il allait, le News s'engouffra dans la cabine mobile qui venait de s'ouvrir à l'étage. De violents sanglots secouaient ses épaules et des gémissements plaintifs qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir, lui échappaient par intermittence alors qu'il serrait les bras autour de lui, comme s'il avait froid. Il était si perdu dans sa peine, qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un était entré à sa suite.

- Masuda-kun ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda gentiment une voix familière.

Ce son inattendu fit sursauter l'intéressé et, en hoquetant, il leva les yeux vers Sho qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Une nouvelle plainte, désespérée celle-là, franchit ses lèvres. Il avait croisé quelqu'un de sa connaissance, alors que c'était très exactement ce qu'il voulait éviter. La malchance continuait.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de prendre l'air, fit Sakurai quand les portes métalliques se rouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Viens, allons marcher un peu, ça te fera du bien.

Sur ces mots, il prit doucement son cadet par les épaules et le pilota vers le hall sans que celui-ci, dévasté, ne fasse le moindre geste pour l'en empêcher.

Tous deux émergèrent à l'extérieur et les pleurs du plus jeune redoublèrent. Inquiet, Sho laissa passer plusieurs minutes pour lui laisser le temps de s'apaiser puis, constatant qu'il ne se calmait pas, le prit doucement contre lui en murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Après un temps qui sembla infini à l'aîné, les sanglots de Masuda s'espacèrent, puis s'estompèrent, avant de disparaître. Le regard du Arashi le scruta, puis il le lâcha, mais le News, en pleine détresse, crispa les poings sur le t-shirt de son aîné.

- Ne me laisse pas, implora-t-il.

Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéressait sincèrement à son sort et se montrait attentif à lui, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Même s'il devait supplier. C'était pitoyable, mais il en avait besoin. Besoin de savoir que pour au moins une personne, il n'était ni transparent, ni repoussant.

- Je ne vais nulle part, calmes-toi, fit doucement Sho en détachant délicatement les mains qui le retenaient et retombèrent le long du corps de leur possesseur.

Il y eut un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Sakurai le fixa avec une attention soutenue, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son cadet. N'y parvenant pas, il se décida à poser une question.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Reniflant un peu, Takahisa hésita. Mais il avait besoin d'extérioriser tout ça et son aîné lui semblait être un bon confident. Il hocha la tête et tous deux allèrent s'asseoir sur le bitume, hors de portée des voitures. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, loin s'en fallait, mais ça suffirait. Alors, comme un torrent dont on aurait ouvert les vannes, le plus jeune raconta tout : quand et comment il était tombé amoureux, son tourment de n'être que « le meilleur ami », la façon dont il avait craqué et révélé son secret à l'intéressé, la réaction de celui-ci, leur conversation... les mots se bousculaient de sa bouche, comme cherchant à fuir la tristesse qu'ils engendraient pour celui qui les prononçait.

Sho l'écouta attentivement jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre, se contentant de caresser son dos de temps à autre pour lui montrer qu'il était là et comprenait, le cœur serré de penser à ce que Masuda avait enduré.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, sempai, conclut Masuda. Je ne veux pas le perdre...

Sakurai ne dit pas que c'était déjà fais comme il le pensait, il se contenta de soupirer.

- Malheureusement, il est très difficile de faire changer un homophobe d'opinion, dit-il doucement. Et Tegoshi-kun, pour avoir eu cette réaction envers toi qui es pourtant son meilleur ami, semble l'être vraiment.

- Alors je dosi l'oublier ?

- C'est ce qui serait le plus sage. Sinon, tu vas continuer à souffrir jour après jour de son regard sur toi, sans espoir que ça s'arrange. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois maso au point de souhaiter ça.

- Non bien sûr. Mais je l'aime depuis tellement longtemps... Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais...

- Pour ça, il faudrait que tu tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. De cette façon, tu ne le verrais plus que comme un simple collègue.

Un rire sans joie accueillit cette suggestion.

- Si seulement c'était si facile...

- Tu as déjà essayé ?

- De quoi ? fit le plus jeune qui ne voyait pas où son aîné voulait en venir.

- De t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Non, ça ne m'est même pas venu à l'esprit. Je ne vois que lui.

- Tu devrais peut-être regarder autour de toi, dans ce cas. Ce ne sont pas les hommes qui manquent à l'agence, fit remarquer Sakurai.

- Oui mais... aucun n'est Yuya... objecta Masuda.

- En effet. Et ça vaut mieux pour toi.

Le silence qui suivit s'éternisa, Takahisa paraissant perdu dans ses pensées et Sho lui laissant le temps de méditer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. L'aîné regardait le ciel étoilé de Paris, le plus jeune, le bitume.

- Tu me laisserais essayer ? finit par demander le Arashi.

Relevant la tête, le cadet surprit le dévisagea sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. S'en rendant compte, Sakurai précisa :

- De te faire oublier Tegoshi. Tu me laisserais essayer ?


	5. Aveu

**La stupeur figea littéralement Takahisa, qui fixa son interlocuteur, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés, avec un air qui fit rire Sho.**  
><strong>- Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau, s'amusa-t-il.<strong>  
><strong>Mais le plus jeune ne pouvait que le regarder sans ciller, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu... es sérieux ou tu te fiche de moi ? fit Masuda, encore sous le choc.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu me pense franchement capable de me moquer de toi dans cette situation ? rétorqua le Arashi sans le quitter du regard.<strong>  
><strong>Un regard qui, soudain, n'était plus seulement amical et compatissant. Déglutissant, le News chercha à identifier ce qu'il y discernait, puis détourna les yeux, un peu embarrassé. Ce regard bien trop intense lui faisait penser à ceux que lui-même dardait fréquemment sur Yuya. Et vu les circonstances, justement, il se demandait ce qu'il était censé comprendre. Et avait-il envie de comprendre, au fond ?<strong>  
><strong>Constatant la gêne manifeste de son cadet, Sakurai reprit :<strong>  
><strong>- Prends le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir, Masuda-kun, je ne te force à rien. Mais penses-y, c'est le meilleur moyen pour ne plus souffrir de l'attitude de Tegoshi.<strong>  
><strong>Sur ces mots, le plus âgé se leva dans l'intention de gagner le bar de l'hôtel, mais la poigne du plus jeune qui agrippait le tissu de son jean, lui fit baisser de nouveau la tête.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as dis que tu ne me laisserais pas, lui rappela Takahisa.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est vrai, mais... je me suis dis que tu avais peut-être besoin d'être seul pour penser à tout ça.<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai surtout besoin de compagnie... Je ne veux pas me trouver seul. Pas ce soir.<strong>  
><strong>- Je comprends. Dans ce cas, allons boire un verre.<strong>  
><strong>- Excellente idée, approuva Masuda.<strong>  
><strong>L'alcool ne résoudrait rien, mais lui apporterait l'oubli momentané auquel il aspirait. Si tout ça pouvait quitter sa tête ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, il s'estimerait déjà très satisfait. Celui qui avait inventé l'amour avait imposé des règles trop cruelles et avait omis d'avertir ses innocentes victimes du guêpier dans lequel elles se fourraient immanquablement. Le News dont le moral était toujours au plus bas, emboîta le pas à son aîné et, en sa compagnie, alla s'asseoir au bar, où il commanda un alcool fort sans écouter Sho qui lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée.<strong>  
><strong>Moins d'un heure et cinq whisky plus tard, Takahisa était saoul et divaguait presque. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça divaguer, dans la mesure où il faisait des avances à tout ce qui passait à sa portée, que ce soit homme, femme... ou objet. Après l'avoir vu successivement demander à une bouteille si elle venait souvent ici, à une lampe si elle serait intéressée, l'avoir vu embrasser le comptoir avec passion en l'appelant « Yuya », Sakurai resté sobre car il n'avait bu qu'un seul verre, estima qu'il était temps d'arrêter les frais et de raccompagner son cadet à sa chambre. Sauf qu'il ignorait où elle se trouvait et il ne pensait pas que le plus jeune soit dans un état permettant la réflexion. D'autant qu'apparemment, après ses délires, il avait l'alcool triste.<strong>  
><strong>- Yuyaaaaaaa, pourquoi tu m'aime paaaaaaas ? geignit-il en larmoyant, afalé sur le comptoir, les bras croisés et la joue dessus.<strong>  
><strong>Jugeant préférable de ne pas répondre à cette interrogation qui ne lui était pas adressée, l'aîné se contenta d'observer son cadet, désolé pour lui. Il aurait du l'empêcher de boire, mais Masuda était majeur et Sho n'en avait pas le droit. Même si là, il commençait vraiment à se dire qu'il aurait du. Le voir pleurer après Tegoshi qui ne l'aimerait jamais lui lacérait le coeur et lui serrait la gorge.<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi tu comprend rieeeen ? Je suis toujours moiiii... moi gay et qui t'aimeuuuuu, mais moiiiii... Jveux pas qu tu me déteeeeeste... Je suis pas dégoûtaaaaant...Yuyaaaaa...<strong>  
><strong>Il se remit à pleurer, faisant soupirer Sho. La partie visant à lui faire oublier son amour pour son meilleur ami n'était pas gagnée.<strong>  
><strong>- Allez, Masuda-kun, tu as besoin de dormir... fit avec effort le Arashi qui mourait d'envie de l'appeller « Taka ».<strong>  
><strong>- Yuyaaaaa ? fit l'interpellé en fixant le plus âgé avec des yeux noyés de larmes. Je t'aimeuuuuuuu...<strong>  
><strong>Chaque mot destiné à un autre broyait le coeur de Sakurai. Il aurait voulu lui dire que lui l'aimait, qu'il ne voulait que le rendre heureux, qu'il ne voulait plus le voir pleurer pour un autre, que le voir sourire même de loin dans les couloirs de l'agence mettait du soleil dans ses journées, que le voir dans cet état pour quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas était un véritable supplice... mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait déjà commit l'imprudence de lui proposer à demi mots de devenir son petit ami, alors qu'il s'était juré de se taire, c'était bien assez.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais oui, mais oui, fit Sho en prenant le bras du plus jeune pour le passer autour de ses épaules, glissant l'autre autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Allez, Masuda-kun, en avant marche. Est ce que tu te souviens où est ta chambre ?<strong>  
><strong>« Yuyaaaaaaa... » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint et, de nouveau, l'aîné soupira. Son cadet ne lui facilitait <strong>**vraiment pas la tâche... Ne pouvant pas frapper à toutes les portes du troisième étage, il se résolut donc à l'emmener dans la sienne et à le laisser décuver seul. Il savait que Takahisa ne tenait pas trop l'alcool, pour avoir plusieurs fois entendu les News l'évoquer, mais il avait contre lui la preuve que c'était même pire que ça.**  
><strong>Très vaguement aidé par le plus jeune qui, dans son état, avait une vision très spéciale du verbe marcher, il atteignit l'ascenseur et le cala contre la paroi métallique, le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton du troisième. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut que Masuda s'était endormi, du lourd sommeil des ivrognes. Ce garçon allait payer une lourde facture le lendemain matin, à n'en pas douter. En attendant, il lui revenait de s'occuper de lui. Ce dont, malgré les circonstance, il ne se plaignait pas vraiment.<strong>  
><strong>Malgré les apparences, le plus jeune pesait tut de même son poids, Sho s'en rendit compte dès qu'il le prit dans ses bras pour le sortir de la cabine mobile et remercia mentalement l'heureux hasard qui lui avait attribué la chambre qui en était le plus proche. Non pas que le tenir serré de cette façon lui déplut, mais soixante-quatre kilos, ce n'était tout de même pas rien. Oui, il connaissait son poids...mais pas uniquement. Il savait également sa taille, sa couleur préférée, les prénoms de ses parents et de sa soeur aînée, ce qu'il préférait et détestait manger, ce qu'il appréciait et haïssait chez les gens... Il ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé personnellement. Il n'avait jamais osé. Alors, pour s'informer sur celui que son coeur désirait tant, il était allé sur des sites de fans et s'était fait une fiche. Oh, il n'était pas fier de ce comportement proche de celui des stalkers, mais, de cette façon, certes stupide mais réelle, il avait l'impression illusoire d'être plus proche de lui. Et là... il fallait avouer que jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient été aussi proches. Physiquement parlant du moins.<strong>  
><strong>Tout en essayant de ne pas lâcher son compagnon endormi, Sakurai fouilla sa poche à la recherche de sa clé. Il avait à la fois envie et pas envie du tout que l'un des News sorte soudainement de sa chambre et les voit. Envie parce qu'il serait sûrement mieux pour Takahisa d'être dans la chambre d'un des membre de son groupe et pas envie car il souhaitait passer davantage de temps avec lui même s'il devait se contenter de l'admirer en train de dormir. Mais personne ne déboucha dans le couloir, ce qui n'était pas surprenant... dans la mesure où il était largement l'heure de dîner. Du reste, ni Sho ni son cadet ne mangeraient ce soir-là, l'un parce que son sommeil était abyssal, l'autre parce qu'il était trop subjugué pour penser à remplir son, estomac.<strong>  
><strong>Une fois dans la pièce, le Arashi referma la porte du pied et déposa Masuda sur le lit, avant de lui retirer ses chaussures, puis il s'allongea près de lui et le fixa, un petit sourire aux lèvres.<strong>

**Il était maintenant plus de vingt-et-une heures et tous avaient faim, mais tâchaient de l'oublier car un souci les accaparait : Massu et Sho étaient introuvables. Plusieurs fois, Shige était allé vérifier si leur ami n'était pas revenu à la chambre, mais en vain. Quant à leur aîné, ils devaient bien avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas pris son numéro de mobile, ce qui les empêchait de le contacter et la réception avait refusé de leur communiquer le numéro de sa chambre. Mais ils étaient moins inquiets pour le Arashi, que pour Takahisa. Le temps passant, ils commençaient à craindre que celui-ci ne se soit aventuré seul dans Paris et ne se soit perdu, puisqu'il avait dit à Kato qu'il sortait. Ce qui serait une catastrophe, car Masuda ne parlait pas anglais et encore moins français. Autour de la table, les propositions de solutions fusaient, aussi irrationnelles les unes que les autres.**  
><strong>- Il faut alerter la police, fit Koyama.<strong>  
><strong>- Pour leur dire quoi ? Qu'on a pas vu Massu depuis deux heures ? contra Yamashita. Ils nous riraient au nez. En général, les gens attendent au moins vingt-quatre heures pour signaler une disparition.<strong>  
><strong>- Il faut fouiller chaque chambre de l'hôtel, proposa Shige.<strong>  
><strong>- On aurait l'air fin devant les gens qu'on réveillerait, en admettant qu'ils nous comprennent « Bonsoir, il n'y aurait pas un jeune japonais dans votre chambre par hasard ? ».<strong>  
><strong>- Alors il faut menacer le gérant pour qu'ils nous donne le numéro de la chambre de Sakurai, suggéra Ryo.<strong>  
><strong>- T'es pas dingue ? Des menaces maintenant... Et puis rien ne nous dit que Sakurai-sempai... je veux dire Sho, sache où il est.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, mais il pourrait nous aider à le chercher ou du moins avoir peut-être de meilleures idées que les nôtres, objecta Tegoshi qui était resté silencieux jusque là.<strong>  
><strong>Les regards convergèrent vers lui. Et celui de Keiichiro voulait clairement dire « Tu t'inquiète à nouveau pour lui, toi ? »<strong>  
><strong>- Tego, tu es vraiment certain que Massu ne t'as pas contacté d'une façon ou d'une autre ? demanda doucement Yamapi.<strong>  
><strong>- Pour au moins la dixième fois, non ! s'exclama Yuya, un brin agressif. Je vous l'aurais dis sinon, soyez logiques !<strong>  
><strong>- Calmes-toi, Tesshi, fit Keiichiro en posant une main sur son épaule.<strong>  
><strong>L'aîné savait très bien ce qui lui prenait. Il comprenait sans mal, que leur cadet pensait être responsable de cette disparition et qu'il s'en sentait même coupable. Et malgré ses pensées inavouables à l'égard des homosexuels, il s'inquiétait pour son (ex ?) meilleur ami seul dans une capitale inconnue.<strong>  
><strong>Le silence retomba et chacun sembla s'absorber dans ses pensées ou réfléchir à un plan génial qui leur permettrait de retrouver leur ami. Plus aucun n'ayant le moindre appétit, les cinq garçons décidèrent d'un commun accord de sortir et de se séparer pour essayer de le chercher dans les environs. Selon eux, il n'avait pas pu aller très loin.<strong>

**Takahisa ouvrit péniblement les yeux trois heures plus tard, avec la sensation fortement désagréable, qu'un troupeau de rhinocéros sauvages cavalaient furieusement d'un bout à l'autre de son crâne et qu'un désert avait élu domicile dans sa bouche et sa gorge. Voulant porter ses mains à ses tempes pour les compresser comme pour essayer d'atténuer la douleur, il rencontra une masse chaude. Tournant la tête avec effort pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, son regard encore embrumé par l'alcool se posa sur un Sho profondément endormi à côté de lui. Rassuré que ce soit son aîné, il referma les paupières. Il eut un long, très long moment de flottement, puis les informations « Sho », « endormi », « sur un lit » et « à côté de moi » s'assemblèrent dans son esprit, donnant finalement une phrase pleine de sens et il se redressa brusquement. Comment ça, « Sho endormi sur un lit à côté de lui » ? Le mouvement brutal accentua son mal de tête, mais, en l'occurrence, il s'en moquait bien. Surtout que ça avait tiré son aîné du sommeil et que celui-ci, s'étant assis, le contemplait en souriant.**  
><strong>- Je suis où ?<strong>  
><strong>- Dans ma chambre.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ? paniqua le plus jeune dont la voix dérailla dans les aigus. Qu'est ce que j'y fais ?<strong>  
><strong>- Du calme, Masuda. Il ne s'est rien passé. Je ne t'ai rien fais. Tu vois bien que tu es habillé. Tu étais simplement trop ivre pour m'indiquer ta chambre. Et sois gentil de ne pas penser à mon égard ce que Tegoshi pense de toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as conclu que puisque tu étais dans ma chambre, avec moi couché à côté de toi, il s'était forcémment passé quelque chose, même si tu n'étais pas nu. Tu as donc eu la même réaction que Tegoshi.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, je...<strong>  
><strong>- Ne nie pas, ta réaction était assez parlante. Donc sois gentil de ne pas me mettre dans le même sac que lui, s'il te plait.<strong>  
><strong>- Désolé. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas...<strong>  
><strong>- N'en parlons plus. Je suppose que tu as mal à la tête ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui et c'est difficilement supportable, je dois avouer.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as de la chance, j'emporte toujours de l'aspirine avec moi parce que je suis sujet aux migraines. Je vais t'en chercher.<strong>  
><strong>Et sans laisser à Takahisa le temps de dire un mot, il s'esquiva dans la salle de bain, dont il revint deux minutes plus tard en tenant un gobelet rempli d'eau et un tube du médicament.<strong>  
><strong>Le plus jeune le remercia et s'en empara, puis renversa le tube dans le creux de sa main pour prendre l'un des cachets et l'avala avec une partie du contenu du verre, puis il se rallongea en fermant les yeux. Boire autant était un mauvaise idée. Vraiment très mauvaise. Surtout cet alcool occidental fort dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Note pour lui-même : plus jamais.<strong>  
><strong>- Je parie que ça te servira de leçon, pas vrai ? fit Sho en reprenant place près de lui, restant toutefois assis.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ? fit Masuda, interloqué.<strong>  
><strong>- Boire quand on n'en a pas l'habitude donne toujours ce genre de résultat.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah... Bah en fait, j'ai l'habitude... mais pas de ce truc. Comment ça s'appellait déjà ?<strong>  
><strong>- Whisky.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est ça. Et ben plus jamais.<strong>  
><strong>- Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Je n'aimerais pas te ramasser à nouveau dans l'état où tu étais ce soir.<strong>  
><strong>Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le mot fit son chemin dans l'esprit embrumé du cadet et il se redressa une seconde fois brusquement.<strong>  
><strong>- Ce soir ? Sho, quelle heure il est ? fit-il d'un ton catastrophé, oubliant son éternel « sempai ».<strong>  
><strong>Ravi de ce fait, l'interpellé regarda sa montre.<strong>  
><strong>- Un peu plus de vingt-deux heures trente, répondit-il.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh non ! Les autres doivent nous attendre<strong>  
><strong>- Vu l'heure, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, tu sais. Ils ont tous du retourner à leur chambre.<strong>  
><strong>- Ils vont m'en vouloir à mort...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais non, le rassura l'aîné. Ils savent tous que tu n'es pas très bien moralement. Tu te sens assez bien pour retourner à la tienne ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je crois, répondit Takahisa.<strong>  
><strong>Il mit donc pied à terre et se releva avec précaution... avant de se rasseoir lorsque la pièce se mit à tanguer autour de lui comme un bateau pris par la houle.<strong>  
><strong>- Heu... en fait non, probablement pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Tu as ma parole qu'il ne se passera rien.<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais. Encore désolé d'avoir sous-entendu le contraire.<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai dis qu'on n'en parlait plus, rétorqua Sakurai. Tu es têtu, hein.<strong>  
><strong>Sur ces mots, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant. Et, étrangement, le News trouva ce contact et ce son aussi agréables que réconfortants. Il allait falloir qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à la proposition de son hôte. Serait-il capable d'oublier... qui-il-savait avec lui ? Trouverait-il dans les bras de son aîné ce qui lui manquait tant ? Il n'en savait rien mais c'était possible. Et s'il existait une chance, même hypothétique, qu'il cesse de souffrir, alors il devait probablement la saisir.<strong>


	6. Reconstruction difficile

**Sho était gentil, patient, attentionné, il faisait attention à lui, alors pourquoi hésiter s'il avait une chance même microscopique d'être heureux ? Poursuivre une chimère n'avait pas de sens. Mieux valait une relation basée sur le respect, la confiance et l'affection, que cette espérance sans fin n'aboutissant qu'à davantage de souffrance.**  
><strong>- Sho... appela-t-il doucement.<strong>  
><strong>- Hum ?<strong>  
><strong>- Pour... ta proposition... je veux bien.<strong>  
><strong>Ca y était, il l'avait dit. le grand pas en avant était fait. Le coeur battant, il attendit la réponse de son ainé en le regardant dans les yeux. Réponse qui se fit attendre quelques secondes au cours desquelles Takahisa crut qu'il avait changé d'avis tant il restait silencieux. Puis le Arashi prit la parole :<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu as suffisamment réfléchi ? Comprends-moi bien, je suis heureux de cette décision qui comble mes espoirs, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrette ensuite.<strong>  
><strong>L'expression interloqua le News.<strong>  
><strong>- « Qui comble tes espoirs » ? releva-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?<strong>  
><strong>- Que je suis amoureux de toi, Taka, avoua Sakurai.<strong>  
><strong>Il l'avait dit. Et il en était tellement soulagé... Ca lui faisait tellement de bien de le lui dire, de lui expliquer combien il comptait pour lui, de l'appeler enfin comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire depuis qu'il avait réalisé quels sentiments il nourrissait envers son jeune collègue.<strong>  
><strong>La stupeur figea Masuda sur place et il écarquilla démesurément les yeux, bouche bée. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'il avait entendu, c'était impossible.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu... Tu quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'aime, Taka. Depuis des mois. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le dire, mais a m'a échappé.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu m'aime ? répéta la cadet, incrédule.<strong>  
><strong>- Hum, fit Sho en hochant la tête.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors, c'est pour ça que tu as proposé... commença le plus jeune, encore sous le choc de l'aveu.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, le détrompa l'aîné, lui coupant la parole. Comme je te l'ai dis, à l'origine, je ne voulais rien te dire. Je voulais seulement que tu arrête de te morfondre pour un homme qui ne te mérite pas. Écoute, Taka... je sais que c'est brusque comme déclaration, mais je suis sincère. Rien que de te voir sourire dans les couloirs de l'agence embellit mes journées et met du soleil dans mon cœur ; quand tu me dis bonjour, il s'emballe ; quand tu prononce mon prénom, je suis au paradis ; ton visage est la dernière chose que je vois en m'endormant le soir et la première à laquelle je pense le matin venu... J'ai envie de t'enfermer dans mes bras pour te prouver mille et mille fois combien je t'aime et combien ma vie tourne autour de toi depuis que j'ai compris...<strong>  
><strong>Cette longue tirade passionne coupa le souffle de Takahisa. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui inspirait tout ça à son aîné, que c'était à ui qu'étaient adressés ces mots amoureux, ce regard enflammé. Que pouvait-il répondre à tout ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé les pensées qui agitaient Sakurai à son sujet. Et les points de suspension audibles à la fin de sa dernière phrase laissaient supposer qu'il aurait volontiers continué sur sa lancée.<strong>  
><strong>- Je... ne sais pas quoi dire, murmura-t-il, un peu gêné.<strong>  
><strong>- Dis que tu accepte mes sentiments et que ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure est vrai, pria le Arashi.<strong>  
><strong>- Je... D'accord, souffla Masuda, vaincu par l'air sincèrement aimant de Sho.<strong>  
><strong>Après tout, il avait déjà pris sa décision avant cette déclaration, alors savoir qu'il l'aimait et que la proposition n'était pas dictée par la compassion ne pouvait que jouer en faveur du plus âgé dans l'esprit du News.<strong>  
><strong>Le cœur de Sakurai battait comme un tambour, son sang cognait à ses tempes et semblait <strong>**circuler plus vite dans ses veines, il avait des papillons dans le ventre et l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Bref, il était heureux. Très heureux. Après tant de mois à le regarder de loin sans oser lui parler seul à seul, savoir qu'il était désormais son petit ami lui faisait un bien fou.**  
><strong>- Est ce que... je peux t'embrasser ? demanda timidement l'aîné.<strong>  
><strong>Incapable de répondre de vive voix, Masuda hocha la tête et, le cœur battant comme celui d'une jeune fille à son premier rendez-vous, Sho approcha son visage du sien. Il effleura doucement ses lèvre des sienne, comme s'il craignait de le toucher vraiment, puis les caressa doucement en appréciant leur rondeur soyeuse. Il en avait tant rêvé, qu'il voulait prendre tout son temps pour découvrir la moindre parcelle de cette bouche bien trop tentante. L'aîné pinça légèrement la lèvre inférieure de son cadet entre les siennes, puis les engloba et fut ravi de les sentir s'entrouvrir, pourtant, il n'en profita pas immédiatement, laissant la pointe de sa langue les parcourir lentement, d'une commissure à l'autre, avant d'appuyer doucement sur les dents nacrées pour demander un passage qui lui avait déjà été accordé. Alors, avec une infinie délicatesse, Sakurai lança sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle, la caressant sur toute sa longueur, dans un sens pus dans l'autre, l'entourant avec amour, la cajolant avec tendresse, cherchant à en apprendre tant la texture que la saveur, comme pour la mémoriser dans ses moindres détails.<strong>  
><strong>Médusé, Takahisa le laissa tout d'abord complètement faire. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais jamais il n'avait reçu un baiser pareil, à la fois empli d'amour, mais aussi de passion sciemment retenue. C'était plutôt inattendu, mais si agréable de sentir qu'il était important, aimé et peut-être même désiré, qu'il finit par répondre au baiser lui aussi, faisant jouer sa langue contre la sienne, avec certes moins d'expertise, mais tout autant de tendresse.<strong>  
><strong>Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs coeurs battaient la chamade à l'unsson et, dans le plus grand silence, tous deux passèrent les instants suivants les yeux rivés dans ceux de l'autre.<strong>  
><strong>Ce fut finalement Takahisa qui le brisa le premier.<strong>  
><strong>- Je... vais retourner à ma chambre... avant que Shige ne s'inquiète.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te revois demain ? s'enquit doucement Sho.<strong>  
><strong>- D'accord, acquiesça Masuda, avant de se diriger vers la porte**  
><strong>- Je t'aime, fit Sakurai avant qu'il ne franchisse le seuil.<strong>  
><strong>Le plus jeune lui sourit et quitta la pièce.<strong>  
><strong>Évidemment, lorsqu'il retourna à la chambre, Kato, rentré bredouille de ses recherches, se précipita vers lui, à la fois soulagé et en colère.<strong>  
><strong>- Massu ! Mais t'étais passé où ? On était tous morts d'inquiétude à pas savoir où t'étais ! Et t'avais même pas ton portable en plus !<strong>  
><strong>Oup...<strong>  
><strong>- Désolé, fit le plus âgé des deux, contrit.<strong>  
><strong>- Bah oui, tu peux l'être ! Mais ça me dit pas où tu étais ! Tu te rend compte qu'on est sortis dans Paris pour te chercher ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne pouvais pas savoir... se défendit pauvrement l'accusé.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pas une raison, tu... Attend, je préviens Pi et les autres que t'es rentré.<strong>  
><strong>Sur ces mots, il sortit son portable de sa poche et pianota dessus quelques instants, avant de regarder à nouveau son aîné.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pas ton genre de disparaître comme ça. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? reprit Shigeaki. T'étais où ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'étais... heu...<strong>  
><strong>Il ne pouvait pas répondre « dans la chambre de Sho. On s'embrassait » Ca aurait été trop embarrassant.<strong>  
><strong>- J'étais... dans les environs, répondit-il évasivement.<strong>  
><strong>- Les environs ? explosa son ami. Me prend pas pour un con, Massu ! On a fait le tour du <strong>**quartier en risquant tous de se perdre, mais t'étais nulle part !**  
><strong>Sous cette avalanche de reproches justifiés, Masuda baissa la tête. Il n'avait en effet pas pensé que ses amis s'inquièteraient de son absence.<strong>  
><strong>- Je croyais qu'on était amis, reprit Kato, peiné. Pourquoi tu me mens ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne...<strong>  
><strong>- Ne nie pas, le coupa-t-il. C'est écrit sur ton visage.<strong>  
><strong>Il y eut un court silence.<strong>  
><strong>- Je... veux bien te le dire, mais ne dis rien aux autres, d'accord ?<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'écoute.<strong>  
><strong>- J'étais avec Sho. On... est ensemble maintenant.<strong>  
><strong>La stupeur se peignit sur les traits du cadet, qui écarquilla démesurément les yeux et ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi ? Avec Sho ? s'exclama-t-il, éberlué.<strong>  
><strong>Aussitôt, Takahisa se jeta sur lui et le bâillonna d'une main en jetant un regard affolé vers la porte.<strong>  
><strong>- Shhhht ! Pas si fort, je t'en supplie, ils vont entendre !<strong>  
><strong>Ainsi contraint au silence, Shige hocha simplement la tête pour indiquer à son camarade qu'il avait compris et qu'il pouvait le lâcher, ce qu'il fit.<strong>  
><strong>- Attend... fit alors Kato, assommé, en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu es gay ?<strong>  
><strong>L'intéressé opina et s'assit face à lui sur l'autre lit, craignant un nouveau rejet.<strong>  
><strong>- Woh... Ca fait drôle... Je m'y attendais pas...<strong>  
><strong>-Tu n'es pas dégoûté ? s'étonna Masuda.<strong>  
><strong>- Bah non. Pourquoi je le serais ? Je suis juste surpris quoi. Tu l'as jamais laissé paraître.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci, fit Takahisa, ému de tant de compréhension.<strong>  
><strong>- Me remercie pas, baka. C'est normal, on est amis.<strong>  
><strong>- Parce que... Yuya...<strong>  
><strong>- Ah... comprit le cadet. Il l'a mal pris. C'est pour ça que vous êtes en froid...<strong>  
><strong>- Entre autres oui, répondit l'aîné à qui tout ça faisait encore mal.<strong>  
><strong>- Désolé. Et donc... heu... tu... sors avec Sho ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es amoureux de lui ?<strong>  
><strong>- Pas encore. Mais lui m'aime.<strong>  
><strong>- Sérieusement ?<strong>  
><strong>- On dirait bien.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais toi, ça te va d'être avec une personne que tu n'aime pas ? Il n'y a pas quelqu'un avec qui tu préfèrerais être ?<strong>  
><strong>A ces mots, les yeux de Takahisa se remplirent de larmes et il détourna la tête, paniquant son camarade.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est rien... Tu pouvais pas savoir...<strong>  
><strong>- Savoir quoi ?<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'il m'avait jeté.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh... fit le plus jeune, ennuyé d'avoir appuyé là où ça faisait mal sans le vouloir. Je le con... Est ce que c'est Tego ?<strong>  
><strong>La mention du nom fit déborder les larmes que Massu s'efforçait de retenir et, catastrophé, Kato se précipita vers lui pour le consoler.<strong>  
><strong>- Pardon, pardon ! Calmes-toi, je suis désolé ! Je n'en parlerais plus, promis ! fit-il en lui caressant maladroitement le dos, bouleversé de le voir dans cet état.<strong>  
><strong>Après plusieurs minutes, l'aîné se détacha de lui en reniflant et murmura :<strong>  
><strong>- J'essaye de l'oublier. Sho est gentil, tendre, compréhensif et il m'aime. J'espère réussir à tomber amoureux de lui...<strong>  
><strong>- Je comprend. Je te soutiens, d'accord ? Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci, Shige, fit Takahisa en essuyant ses joues rebondies.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es sûr de vouloir garder le secret vis à vis des autres ? Ils te soutiendraient aussi, tu sais.<strong>  
><strong>- Pour le moment, je préfère éviter. Ils adorent Sho. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils me blâment de sortir avec lui sans l'aimer.<strong>  
><strong>- Je comprend, répéta Kato. Je ne leur dirais rien, ne t'inquiète pas.<strong>  
><strong>L'aîné se laissa alors tomber en arrière, épuisé et s'endormit profondément en quelques instants.<strong>

**Évidemment, le lendemain matin, au petit-déjeuner, Yamashita, Nishikido et Koyama lui tombèrent dessus et il dut subir un interrogatoire en règle. Où était-il ? Avec qui ? Quand était-il parti ? Pourquoi ? Allait-il bien ? Ne s'était-il pas perdu ? Embarrassé, il tenta de mentir de son mieux en éludant les questions trop gênantes. Il dut se montrer assez convaincant, car ses amis le laissèrent finalement s'asseoir.**  
><strong>- En tout cas, tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fichu la trouille, conclut Yamapi en lui assénant une claque dans le dos.<strong>  
><strong>- Désolé, fit Takahisa dans un sourire de commande, tout en échangeant un regard de connivence avec Shige.<strong>  
><strong>- Bon allez, on mange et on va bosser, fit ensuite le leader en reprenant place à table.<strong>

**Sho ne parut pas à la pause de midi et pas davantage au repas du soir, mais Massu ne s'en inquiéta pas, puisqu'il leur avait dit avoir pas mal de rendez-vous professionnels. Résigné à ne pas le voir avant le lendemain, Takahisa rentrait dans la chambre en laissant son compagnon de chambrée discuter avec Keiichiro, lorsqu'il marcha sur un morceau de papier glissé sous la porte. Intrigué, il se baissa et le ramassa, puis le déplia. Dessus, une main adroite avait écrit quelques mots en anglais, certainement pour éviter que des yeux indiscrets ne puissent lire. « Meet me to the bedroom as soon as you can ». Etant donné son niveau dans cette langue, déchiffrer ce court message lui prit plusieurs minutes, mais il en comprit l'essentiel : Sho voulait le voir. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, au dos du papier, il écrivit à l'intention de Shige, un message pour le prévenir qu'il allait voir son petit ami, puis le déposa bien en vue sur son oreiller. Finalement, avoir un confident le soulageait vraiment et il ne regrettait pas que son cadet sache presque tout.**  
><strong>Entrouvrant la porte, il risqua un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, puis se faufila dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Sakurai, à laquelle il frappa.<strong>  
><strong>Celui-ci lui ouvrit immédiatement, comme s'il attendait derrière, le fit entrer, la referma et le serra très fort contre lui.<strong>  
><strong>- Sho ? Ca ne va pas ? S'enquit le plus jeune.<strong>  
><strong>- Tous ces rendez-vous qui s'enchaînaient... Le temps passait et je ne pouvais ni te voir, ni t'appeler... J'ai cru devenir fou... Tu m'as trop manqué, Taka... murmura l'aîné en nichant son visage dans son cou.<strong>  
><strong>Touché par ces mots, pourtant tellement simples, le plus jeune referma ses bras sur lui en prenant garde de ne pas serrer trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal puisqu'il avait toujours du mal à contrôler sa force. Il se laissa même aller à lui caresser la nuque en l'embrassant dans les cheveux. Et il ne s'en sentit pas gêné. Avec Sho, ça lui semblait naturel.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vois, je suis là, fit le cadet sans le lâcher.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui. Merci d'être venu.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne me remercie pas, baka.<strong>  
><strong>Sakurai le regarda longuement, comme s'il cherchait à graver ses traits dans sa mémoire <strong>**ou comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, puis plaça ses mains en coupe sur ses joues et prit ses lèvres en un chaste mais long baiser, dans lequel Masuda ressentit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, mais aussi sa détresse d'avoir été séparé de lui toute la journée.**  
><strong>- Je t'aime, Taka, tu m'as manqué, répéta Sakurai en l'embrassant encore et encore, avant de le serrer de nouveau contre lui.<strong>  
><strong>Après avoir passé tant d'années sevré d'amour, Masuda en était presque submergé. A présent que son aîné lui avait avoué ses sentiments, il avait l'impression que plus rien ne les retenait et qu'ils débordaient en permanence. En fait, Sho était une guimauve et presque autant en demande d'affection que lui-même, bien que pour des raisons différentes.<strong>  
><strong>- Si on s'asseyait, ne ? proposa-t-il en guidant son petit ami, toujours accroché à lui, vers le lit.<strong>  
><strong>Il y prit place et, sitôt assis près de lui, Sho passa les bras autour de son cou et, se collant à lui, déposa une pluie de baisers papillon dans son cou. Non, Takahisa retirait ce qu'il venait de dire... Sho n'était pas une guimauve, mais carrément un nounours à la guimauve ! Ils s'étaient bien trouvés tous les deux.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne, Sho...<strong>  
><strong>- Hum ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu crois pas qu'on devrait le dire pour nous deux ? J'ai pas envie de me cacher pour être avec toi...<strong>  
><strong>La fin de la phrase toucha profondément l'aîné, qui le serra davantage contre lui. Lui, il s'en fichait, tant que son aimé restait avec lui.<strong>  
><strong>- Comme tu veux... fit-il simplement.<strong>  
><strong>- Ce sera plus confortable pour nous deux s'ils savent, argumenta encore le cadet, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Et ce sont mes amis. Du moins pour la plutpart d'entre...<strong>  
><strong>Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Sakurai avait posé son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Index qu'il remplaça bien vite par ses lèvres pour un baiser doux et tendre.<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai dis qu'on ferait comme tu veux, répéta le Arashi. Peu importe ce qui se passe, du moment que tu reste avec moi. Alors pas la peine de dévider toute une plaidoirie, puisque je suis déjà convaincu.<strong>  
><strong>- Désolé...<strong>  
><strong>- Et ne t'excuse pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Déso...<strong>  
><strong>- Taka !<strong>  
><strong>- Dés...<strong>  
><strong>- Taka...<strong>  
><strong>Il y eut un silence, puis Sho lui ébouriffa les cheveu en souriant.<strong>  
><strong>- Baka.<strong>  
><strong>Sans rien ajouter, l'aîné emmena son cadet vers le lit et le fit asseoir, avant de prendre place près de lui, puis, l'enlaçant, se pencha vers le matelas pour l'entraîner en position allongée.<strong>  
><strong>- Sho... Je ne suis pas... commença Masuda, incertain.<strong>  
><strong>- Shhht... Je sais que tu n'es pas prêt. Je veux juste que tu dorme près de moi, pas autre chose. S'il te plait...<strong>  
><strong>Comment résister à ce visage, à ce regard, à cet air suppliant ? Impossible. Le News craqua.<strong>  
><strong>- D'accord.<strong>  
><strong>- Merci, Taka.<strong>  
><strong>- « Taka »... tu es le premier à m'appeler comme ça. Tout le monde m'appelle « Massu ».<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je ne t'appellerais jamais autrement que « Taka ». Parce que je veux être unique pour toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Sho...<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es tout mon univers, Taka... Si je ne t'avais pas dans ma vie...<strong>  
><strong>- Sho...<strong>  
><strong>- Even though I try to<strong>  
><strong>I can't stop thinking about you<strong>  
><strong>I can't stop thinking about you<strong>  
><strong>No matter how hard I try<strong>  
><strong>Hard I try<strong>  
><strong>- He ? C'est quoi cette chanson ?<strong>  
><strong>Sans répondre, le plus âgé enchaina avec un autre air, dont il lui susurra les paroles.<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>** No matter what they tell you  
>No matter what they do<br>No matter what they teach you  
>What we believe is true<strong>  
><strong>- Je connais pas ces chansons...<strong>  
><strong>-<strong>** It's unbelievably hard to love you,  
>But I love you anyway.<br>I've been trying too hard not to love you,  
>But I love you anyway.<strong>  
><strong>- Heu... tu sais, Sho, je ne comprend pas l'anglais...<strong>  
><strong>- Ce sont des refrains de chansons d'amour, expliqua l'aîné.<strong>  
><strong>- Ah...<strong>  
><strong>- Au fait, Kato ne va pas s'inquiéter de ton absence ?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est le seul qui soit au courant. Je lui ai laissé un mot avant de quitter la chambre.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors on est tranquilles ?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui...<strong>  
><strong>Ayant retrouvé la sécurité des bras de son aîné, Takahisa se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il se répétait, mais être aimé, était vraiment une sensation unique. Le silence s'éternisant, il finit par fermer les yeux et, enveloppé de douceur et d'amour, ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la journée ayant été productive.<strong>  
><strong>Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, un sourire tendre naquit sur les lèvres de Sho, qui l'embrassa doucement dans les cheveux. Comment pouvait-on repousser un tel ange ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ca l'arrangeait bien, mais il ne comprenait pas du tout.<strong>

**La semaine passa plutôt rapidement, les journées se passant à travailler pour les six News et le Arashi seul de son côté. Sakurai les rejoignait tous les soirs pour le dîner et passait deux heures à discuter avec eux de tout et de rien, tentant d'éviter le sujet d'un travail un peu trop omniprésent, avant de rejoindre sa chambre et d'attendre que son petit ami vienne. Le plus souvent assis l'un face à l'autre, l'ainé et son cadet se lançaient des regards et des sourires par dessus la table lorsqu'ils pensaient que personne ne les voyait. Seulement ils n'étaient pas si discrets qu'ils le croyaient. Leur petit manège n'avait pas échappé au regard acéré de Koyama, habitué à veiller sur ses amis comme une poule sur ses poussins ; ni à celui de Yamapi, qui remarquait toujours tout.**  
><strong>Ce dernier, qui était en train de raconter une anecdote survenue le matin-même, s'interrompit et les fixa, faisant retomber le silence sur la tablée, sans que les deux tourtereaux ne paraissent le remarquer.<strong>  
><strong>- Et alors la vache volante orange embrassa le schtroumpf vert et ils s'en allèrent vivre avec les diplodocus de l'espace, raconta-t-il pour voir s'ils allaient réagir.<strong>  
><strong>Il entendit Tegoshi et Kato pouffer pour contenir un éclat de rire, mais aucun de ceux qu'il voulait faire réagir ne tiqua. Amusé, il claqua alors des doigts devant le visage de Masuda.<strong>  
><strong>- La terre appelle Massu !<strong>  
><strong>Celui sursauta violemment et, tout perdu, tourna la tête vers on leader et ami.<strong>  
><strong>- Pi-chan ?<strong>  
><strong>- Vous êtes pas discrets quand même, rigola Tomohisa, bien content que son ami ait abandonné sa mine triste. Si vous voulez roucouler, j'ai rien contre, mais à travers la table...<strong>  
><strong>La phrase fit rire tout le monde, Yuya excepté et les deux concernés virèrent au cramoisi.<strong>  
><strong>- Heuuu... depuis quand tu sais ? demanda Sho, embarrassé.<strong>  
><strong>- Deux ou trois jours. Et je crois que je n'étais pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Pas vrai, Keii-chan ?<strong>  
><strong>- Hum, fit celui-ci.<strong>  
><strong>- Faut dire que vos regards enflammés passent pas vraiment inaperçus, rit encore Yamashita. Bref, demain on est dimanche et, comme je l'ai promis à Tego, on va à Disney. Donc est ce que tu nous accompagne, Sho ?<strong>  
><strong>N'étant pas fan de parcs d'attraction, Sakurai hésitait à répondre par l'affirmative, lorsqu'il croisa le regard suppliant de son compagnon. Il craqua. Encore. Takahisa avait beaucoup trop traîné avec Tegoshi, il avait déteint sur lui.<strong>  
><strong>- D'accord. On se retrouve dans le hall vers sept heures demain matin ? demanda-t-il, pas plus perturbé que ça que sa relation avec son cadet ait été découverte.<strong>  
><strong>- Ca marche.<strong>  
><strong>- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, déclara l'aîné en repoussant sa chaise. Taka ?<strong>  
><strong>- J'arrive, fit celui-ci en se levant.<strong>  
><strong>- Massu, je peux te parler ?<strong>  
><strong>La voix de Yuya, que personne ne s'attendait plus à entendre à l'adresse de son ex comparse, figea l'interpellé sur place.<strong>  
><strong>- Heuuu... d'accord... Pars devant, Sho.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu es sûr ? demanda celui-ci, pas très rassuré de l'air qu'arborait Tegoshi, même s'il doutait que celui-ci s'en prenne physiquement à son compagnon.<strong>  
><strong>- Hum. Ca va aller. On n'est pas tout seuls.<strong>  
><strong>Ne voulant pas insister malgré son inquiétude, le Arashi quitta la salle de restaurant, laissant son petit ami avec ses camarades.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Tu me reparle maintenant ? Je croyais que je te dégoûtais ? fit-il durement.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais bah justement, pour quelqu'un qui disait m'aimer il y a moins d'une semaine, tu t'es vachement vite consolé, répliqua aigrement le plus jeune. Tes sentiments devaient pas être bien forts.<strong>  
><strong>Un claquement sec résonna dans l'espace et une marque rouge en forme de main s'étala bientôt sur le velouté de la joue du plus jeune.<strong>  
><strong>- Je t'interdit de dire ça ! siffla Masuda entre ses dents. Qu'est ce que tu peux bien savoir de ce que je ressens, de ce que j'ai souffert, toi qui t'es détourné de moi comme d'une déjection ? Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas, je te l'interdit, Tegoshi ! Tu es un gosse immature et stupide qui ne pense qu'à lui !<strong>  
><strong>La diatribe furieuse, venant de celui qui, il y a encore quelques jours, passait le moindre caprice de leur cadet et lui vouait presque un culte, suffoqua les autres comme une brusque douche glacée, à tel point qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à intervenir.<strong>  
><strong>- T'en es pourtant tombé amoureux, du gosse immature et stupide ! Alors qui est idiot dans l'histoire, hein ?<strong>  
><strong>- Ca t'amuse de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? T'es vraiment qu'un...<strong>  
><strong>- STOP ! s'exclama alors Yamapi en se mettant entre eux. Maintenant vous vous calmez. Tous les deux. Tego, si c'est pour foutre la merde, c'est pas la peine. Massu, va rejoindre Sho et calmes-toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais. Je monte, ça vaut mieux, répondit le concerné, avant de quitter la table sans un regard en arrière.<strong>  
><strong>Le silence retomba et quatre paires d'yeux furieux se posèrent sur le plus jeune du groupe.<strong>  
><strong>- C'était juste ça que tu voulais lui dire ? explosa Tomohisa, qui essayait de faire comme s'il était au courant de tout, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre d'un seul coup que Masuda était gay et qu'il aimait Tegoshi, qui l'avait jeté. Tu te fous de nous ?<strong>  
><strong>L'interpellé eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé et baissa la tête, mais on n'arrêtait pas un Yamashita énervé en ayant simplement l'air contrit.<strong>  
><strong>- Putain, mais Tego, ça t'arrive de réfléchir avant de parler ? Tu te rend compte de ce que tu lui as dis ?<strong>  
><strong>- Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout, intervint alors Koyama, qui ne pouvait plus se taire au vu de la situation.<strong>  
><strong>- ... Allez, Keii, crache le morceau...<strong>  
><strong>« Keii... tu as promis ! » criaient les yeux du plus jeune à cet instant. Mais son aîné ne le regardait pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Tego n'a pas jeté Massu parce qu'il ne l'aimait pas... mais parce qu'il est gay.<strong>  
><strong>La déclaration jeta un froid glacial sur la tablée.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est une plaisanterie ? demanda finalement le leader d'une voix trop calme pour être honnête.<strong>  
><strong>- Mayday, mayday... Pi au bord de l'implosion, tous aux abris, souffla Shige à Ryo en se reculant prudemment.<strong>  
><strong>Connaissant assez son meilleur ami pour le savoir, Nishikido l'imita et fit un discret signe à Keiichiro pour qu'il fasse de même. Quelques instants plus tard, Yamapi et Yuya se faisaient face, seuls, le charisme et la colère rentrée du plus âgé écrasant le plus jeune qui ne mesurait pourtant que cinq centimètres de moins.<strong>  
><strong>Le silence s'éternisa. Pesant et de mauvais augure. L'air semblait chargé d'électricité et les yeux du leader, assombris par une ire qu'il ne maîtrisait qu'à grand peine, lançaient des éclairs. Les trois observateurs redoutaient le moment où il exploserait vraiment, car alors, plus rien ne pourrait protéger leur cadet et bien que celui-ci le mérite amplement, ils avaient pitié de lui par avance.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as éjecté Massu de ta vie parce qu'il est gay, Tego ?<strong>  
><strong>La voix de l'aîné avait brisé le calme ambiant et la question, qui n'en était pas vraiment une dans la mesure où Koyama avait confirmé l'information, était lourde de menaces.<strong>  
><strong>Se sentant forcé de répondre, un murmure inaudible échappa à Yuya.<strong>  
><strong>- Parle plus fort ! exigea Yamapi en frappant la table du poing. Aie le courage de tes réponses au moins !<strong>  
><strong>- Ca me dégoûte... répéta Tegoshi à peine plus fort.<strong>  
><strong>Un froid polaire sembla souffler sur la salle de restaurant à cet aveu et, comme dans un anime, il sembla à Nishikido, Koyama et Kato, que plus un son ne se faisait entendre. Ils retenaient leur souffle, les yeux rivés sur leur leader et ami, attendant une réaction qui ne pourrait qu'être violente étant donné l'état de ses nerfs et prêt à intervenir pour l'arrêter si la confrontation dégénérait.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu peux me répéter ça ?<strong>  
><strong>Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il était effrayé, terrorisé, pétrifié. Il avait la tremblote, la gorge nouée et des sueurs froides. En un mot, Pi lui faisait peur. Vraiment peur.<strong>  
><strong>Devant son absence de réponse et de réaction, l'aîné fit le tour de la table et avança dans sa direction, menaçant. Dans un instinct de conservation, de survie même, le plus jeune recula d'autant. Il recula encore et encore... jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre le mur.<strong>


	7. De surprise en surprise

Lorsqu'il fut assez près pour que son souffle brûlant se dépose sur le visage de Yuya, Yamashita empoigna celui-ci par le col à deux mains et le souleva de terre, l'étranglant presque. D'aussi près, le plus jeune pouvait voir le grain de sa peau, sentir son haleine fruitée par un dentifrice à la fraise, discerner les fins vaisseaux écarlates ayant éclaté dans le blanc de ses yeux à cause de la fureur. Sa mâchoire était si contractée qu'il devait avoir mal et ses dents grinçaient presque à force d'être serrées.

- Pi... tu m'é... trangle... articula-t-il péniblement en posant les mains sur les siennes dans une tentative désespérée pour défaire l'étreinte de fer de son leader.

Étreinte qui se relâcha juste le temps que Tomohisa le repose, puis une formidable douleur lui vrilla la mâchoire et l'arrière du crâne : son aîné venait de lui asséner un grand coup de poing qui avait fait valser sa tête en arrière et heurter le mur sans douceur. La même chose se produisit trois fois encore, avant que Ryo, ébahi de ce déchainement de violence, ne se jette sur lui pour le ceinturer et l'éloigner du plus jeune, qui glissa le long du mur, sonné, alors qu'un filet de sang poissait ses cheveux  
>- Pi, arrête ! Tu vas le blesser pour de bon ! essaya de le raisonner Nishikido en luttant littéralement contre lui, soufflant sous l'effort.<br>- Laisse-moi, Ryo ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, ce petit enfoiré d'homophobe de mes deux !

Entendre ces mots vulgaires dans la bouche du toujours poli Yamapi était choquant pour Kato et Koyama, qui s'étaient précipités vers Yuya toujours à terre. Il était vraiment fou de rage. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans cet état et c'était vraiment effrayant.

- Je sais qu'il le mérite, mais tu joue son jeu en réagissant comme ça !  
>- Je vais le tuer ! cria encore Yamashita en tentant de frapper Tegoshi de son pied.<br>- Ben justement, évite, sinon tu vas te retrouver en taule et même pas dans ton pays ! Arrête ça, bordel !

- Ryo, essaye d'emmener Pi ailleurs, il faut qu'on soigne Tego, fit Keiichiro.  
>- Je fais... ce que je peux... dit celui-ci avec difficulté car son meilleur ami se débattait toujours pour tenter de lui échapper et atteindre leur cadet. Faudrait... l'assommer...<p>

- J'ai mieux, déclara alors l'aîné du groupe en se relevant pour s'approcher de leur leader et lui murmura à l'oreille : Je comprends ta réaction, mais calmes-toi, sinon je t'embrasse devant tout le monde...

Étrangement, l'effet fut immédiat, car Yamashita ne tenait pas à ce que tout le monde apprenne qu'il était gay et en couple avec Koyama depuis plusieurs mois. Fusillant le cadet d'un regard qui n'aurait rien eu à envier à un assassin, il se laissa emmener par un Nishikido aussi stupéfait que perplexe.

Resté seul avec Shige et Yuya, Keiichiro soupira et s'accroupit de nouveau auprès de ce dernier, qui semblait au seuil de l'inconscience tant son regard était flou.

- Tesshi, tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il en remerciant l'aménagement de l'hôtel qui leur avait permis d'avoir une salle à manger particulière, évitant ainsi l'attroupement que n'aurait pas manqué de créer cette bagarre dans le cas contraire.

Un vague hochement de tête lui répondit et le plus âgé envoya son second cadet chercher une trousse à pharmacie.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir vendu à Pi, mais tu avais mérité cette leçon, dit-il encore une fois Kato parti. Même si j'avoue qu'il y a vraiment été fort.

Les yeux du plus jeune se fermèrent à demi, comme s'il allait perdre conscience.

- Non non, tu reste avec moi, fit-il en lui donnant de petites tapes sur les joues.

Il continua jusqu'à ce que les paupières reviennent à leur place initiale et que le regard flou redevienne clair.

- Tesshi ?

- Keii... murmura le cadet, dont la lèvre avait éclaté sous les coups de Tomohisa.

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dis ?

Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit.

- La réaction de Pi devait te faire réfléchir. Tu sais qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à un membre du groupe. Et encore, je pense que sa réaction a été minimisée par le fait que Massu sorte avec Sho. Pourquoi tu as fais cette crise ? Si tu avais tenu ta langue, Pi n'aurait rien appris et ne t'aurait pas corrigé.

- J'en... sais rien... C'est... sorti tout seul.

Il y eut un court silence.

- En général, ce genre de comportement est dicté par la jalousie, prit doucement Koyama. Tu es jaloux, Tesshi ? Ca t'ennuie que Massu sorte avec Sho ? Tu préfèrerais l'avoir rien qu'à toi comme avant ? Qu'il continue à ne regarder que toi ?

Le cadet le regarda d'un air hébété, comme si ce que sous-entendait son ami avait du mal à trouver un sens dans son esprit. Lui, jaloux ? De qui ? De Sakurai ? Parce qu'il sortait avec Massu ? C'était ridicule, il aimait les femmes et les homosexuels le dégoûtaient!

- N... Non ! Bien sûr que non, je suis pas jaloux ! se récria-t-il. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut, je m'en fiche !

- Hum...

Keiichiro n'ajouta rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Pour lui, Yuya était clairement jaloux, ce qui prouvait non seulement que Takahisa ne le dégoûtait pas bien au contraire, mais aussi qu'il n'était pas si homophobe que ça.

A cet instant, Shige entra, portant ladite trousse à pharmacie, qu'il tendit à son aîné.

- Merci, fit Koyama en s'en emparant.

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit de quoi nettoyer la plaie. Fort heureusement, celle-ci n'était que superficielle et le soin fut vite terminé.

- Allez on monte, tu as besoin de dormir.

- Mais... Pi... il doit me détester.

- Il est certain que, ce soir, il ne te porte pas dans son coeur. Mais je lui parlerais. Tu peux te relever ?

Un nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif et Tegoshi se redressa en prenant appui sur Shige qui s'était approché.

- Au fait, Keii, tu lui as dis quoi, à Pi pour qu'il se calme si vite alors qu'il était fou furieux ? questionna Kato alors que l'ascenseur montait vers leur étage.

- Ah... Heu... C'est un secret.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami...

L'argument était juste.

- OK, je te le dis, mais tu dis rien aux autres.

- Juré.

Il se pencha donc et lui murmura à l'oreille, puis se redressa pour fixer un Shige totalement halluciné.

- Sérieux ? Ah ben la vache, tu parle d'une surprise...

- J'ai ta parole, hein ?

- Oui oui, t'inquiète, confirma le second plus jeune du groupe qui n'en revenait pas.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et tous trois en sortirent.

- Je vais m'occuper de lui, fit alors Keiichiro en souriant, à l'intention de Kato. Va dormir.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Pas de problème. Va.

- OK. Bonne nuit alors.

Sur ce bref échange, Shige entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec un Massu absent, puisqu'il dormait tous les soirs dans celle de Sho. Bon et bah après Massu, voilà que Keii et Pi aussi étaient gays et en couple en plus. Décidément, ses amis avaient décidé de lui faire des surprises de taille pendant ce séjour en France.

Passant un bras autour de la taille de Tegoshi et le bras de celui-ci autour de ses épaules, l'aîné du groupe ouvrit la porte comme il pouvait,entra dans la pièce et la referma du pied, avant de déposer son cadet sur son lit.

- Allez, Tesshi, il faut te déshabiller et te coucher, sinon tu ne seras pas en forme pour aller à Disneyland demain.

- Fais pas ça... râla alors Yuya.

- Quoi donc ?

- Me traiter comme un gosse. J'ai vingt-trois ans, pas douze.

- Ce soir, avec la crise que tu as faite à Massu, ce n'est pas mon impression. Allez.

Le plus jeune râla tant et et plus, mais se dirigea vers la salle de bain, faisant soupirer Koyama.

Ce dernier venait de s'allonger simplement sur son lit non défait, lorsque Tegoshi sortir de la pièce carrelée, seulement vêtu d'un boxer et alla se glisser dans le sien? Le cadet resta allongé sur le dos, les yeux sur le plafond et en silence, pendant un bon moment, puis brisa le silence.

- Keii ?

- Hum ?

- Tu crois vraiment que... je suis jaloux ?

Surpris par la question, Koyama tourna la tête vers lui et détailla son profil délicat. Wow... et bien pour qu'il ré-aborde le sujet, c'était que ça devait sérieusement le travailler, le petit.

- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Tesshi, mais c'est mon impression, oui.

- Mais ça a aucun sens. Je n'aime pas Massu. Pas comme ça du moins.

- Tu en es certain ?

- Hein ?

- C'est peut-être inconscient. Après tous, vous êtes... étiez presque siamois à force d'être ensemble, tu te tournais vers lui au moindre truc, tu le collais sans arrêt... ce sont des signes.

- A ce point ?

- Tu ne t'en es jamais aperçu ?

- Bah non. Ca me paraissait naturel, parce que...

- Parce que c'était avec Massu, termina Keiichiro en le coupant. Pas vrai ?

- Oui...

- Et comme depuis que tu l'as... repoussé, il tévite et passe son temps avec Sho, tu te sens frustré. Je me trompe ?

Il y eut un court silence.

- Non. Ca m'énerve qu'il me regarde plus.

- Bah voilà. Avec ça, tout me paraît clair : tu aime Massu et tu es jaloux de l'intérêt qu'il porte à Sho.

Un nouveau blanc. Et aucune protestation véhémente.

- Mais comment c'est possible, alors que je l'ai repoussé, dis des horreurs, que j'ai dis à Pi que ça me dégoûtais ? Pourquoi j'aurais fais tout ça si je... si je...

- Si tu l'aimais ? Je ne suis pas psy, donc je ne peux faire que des hypothèses.

- Dis-moi.

- C'est peut-être parce que, quand il t'a embrassé, tu as compris au fond de toi, que tu ne le voyais pas que comme ton meilleur ami. Je pense que ça t'as fais peur et que, inconsciemment, tu as essayé de te protéger de ces sentiments nouveaux en forgeant cette histoire d'aversion pour les homosexuels.

Après cette analyse toute personnelle mais non dénuée de sens, le silence s'éternisa, signe que le plus jeune cogitait cette histoire avec sérieux.

- Ne te prend pas trop la tête si tu n'es sûr de rien, conseilla l'aîné en se redressant. Tu verras comment évoluent les choses en leur présence. Mais ne te focalise pas dessus non plus. Et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

- Merci, Keii...

Le plus âgé se leva, ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet et se dirigea à son tour vers la salle de bain.

Resté seul, Yuya se releva et alla à la fenêtre regarder les lumières nocturnes de Paris. Ainsi, il serait amoureux de Massu malgré lui ? C'était vrai que le voir proche de Sakurai l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais de là à conclure qu'il l'aimait, c'était exagéré. Massu était un homme, lui aussi et lui, n'était pas gay. Pas du tout même. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'une personne appartenant au même sexe, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il y avait forcément une autre explication... Seulement il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il n'en voyait aucune et ça le perturbait.

- Raaaah ! Mais noooon, c'est impossiiiiible ! ragea-t-il à mi voix, en se frottant les cheveux. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui !

Il refusait cette possibilité. De toutes ses forces. Il ne VOULAIT PAS être amoureux de Massu. Parce que que ça aurait voulu dire trop de choses. Ca aurait signifié qu'il s'était comporté en parfait connard avec lui, alors qu'il l'aimait... et ça il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Voilà pourquoi il ne POUVAIT PAS l'aimer.

Ne voulant pas inquiéter Koyama, il se recoucha et, en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, fit semblant de dormir. Avec l'acuité d'un enfant qui ressent ce que font ses parents non loin de lui, il entendit son ami se coucher et sa respiration se faire peu à peu plus lente et profonde, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Quant à lui, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop de choses tournoyaient sans fin dans sa tête et surtout, il pensait déjà au lendemain. Cette journée au parc d'attractions, qu'il avait lui-même supplié Pi de lui accorder, promettait d'être cauchemardesque. Déjà parce que ses rapports avec Massu étaient désormais plus qu'inexistants et qu'il ne saurait plus comment se comporter à son égard et à celui de Sakurai. Ensuite parce qu'après l'altercation violente qu'il avait eue avec Yamapi, celui-ci allait le battre froid et qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment remédier à la situation.

Lorsque le réveil de keiichiro sonna vers sept heures le lendemain matin, Tegoshi, qui venait à peine de s'endormir, ne l'entendit pas. Ignorant ce fait, l'aîné se leva et ouvrit en grand les épais rideaux qui masquaient la fenêtre. Le soleil entra à flots dans la chambre et chatouilla les paupières du plus jeune, ce qui le réveilla.

- Tesshi, debout, c'est l'heure ! clama Koyama, en forme malgré l'heure matinale.

Un grognement de Winnie l'Ourson des cavernes lui répondit.

- Keii, laisse-moi dormir... ronchonna Yuya en tirant la couette chaude et moelleuse par dessus sa tête pour tenter de poursuivre une nuit à peine entamée.

- Pas question, gros paresseux, rigola le plus âgé en envoyant bouler l'édredon au pied du lit. Cette journée, c'est toi qui l'a voulue, alors debout.

Un nouveau grognement et Tegoshi attrapa son oreiller pour le poser sur sa tête. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et affronter ce qu'il devrait affronter dans la journée, à commencer par lui-même.

Koyama ne partageait pas souvent la chambre de son cadet lorsqu'ils étaient en déplacement, mais il n'était pas certain que ce comportement soit normal.

- Tesshi, ça va ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- Nyon... répondit la voix étouffée du concerné.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Keiichiro en prenant place près de lui, avant d'envoyer l'oreiller au même endroit que la couette.

- Je veux pas voir Pi, ni Massu, ni... J'ai peur, répondit le plus jeune en s'asseyant, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux bouffis d'un sommeil qui l'avait fui.

- Pourtant, il faudra bien que tu les affronte tôt ou tard, Tego... dit doucement l'aîné. Les fuir ne fera que retardr l'inévitable et pourrait même empirer les choses.

- Comment les choses pourraient être pires que Massu et Pi qui me détestent ?

- Tomo ne te déteste pas. Il est seulement très déçu. Et ça se comprend.

- Bien sûr que s... Attend, comment tu l'as appelé ?

- ...

- Il n'y a que Ryo-tan qui appelle Pi-chan « Tomo ». Keii, qu'est ce que tu me cache ?

- Rien du tout, qu'est ce que tu imagine...

- Ben justement, j'imagine tout et n'importe quoi là. Je t'ai tout raconté moi. Tout.

- Je peux rien dire, Tesshi, j'ai promis...

- Même à moi ? Tenta encore le cadet en usant de la célèbre moue à laquelle personne ne résistait.

Et encore moins quand son auteur avait les cheveux en vrac et un air à moitié endormi trop chou.

- Je sors avec lui, consentit-il à répondre.

- Heiiiiiiiiin ? Sérieux ? s'exclama Yuya, incrédule, mais bien réveillé cette fois.

-Tu vas dire que je te dégoûte ? Et Tomo aussi ?

- … Nyon... Mais je comprend mieux la réaction de Pi-chan... Il l'a aussi pris pour lui.

- Avoue qu'il y a de quoi, fit remarquer Koyama. Mais pour en revenir à toi, tu viens de donner une preuve supplémentaire.

Interloqué, le cadet le regarda sans comprendre.

- Une preuve de quoi ?

- Que tu n'es pas homophobe. Tu viens d'apprendre que Pi et moi sommes gays aussi et pourtant, tu n'es pas dégoûté.

- Hum...

- va prendre ta douche, je vais plaider ta cause auprès de lui.

- Tu pense que ça va marcher ?

- Je ne sais pas, admit Koyama, il était vraiment remonté contre toi. Mais je vais essayer.

- Merci, Keii. J'ai l'impression de passer mon temps à te dire ça depuis qu'on est là.

- C'est un peu ça. Allez, va.

Lorsque son ami fut entré dans la salle de bain, l'aîné alla frapper à la porte de la chambre que son compagnon partageait, comme toujours, avec son meilleur ami. Ce fut d'ailleurs celui-ci qui vint lui ouvrir, l'air endormi.

- Salut, Keii, bâilla Ryo. T'arrive un peu tôt nan ?

- Je sais, désolé. Mais j'ai besoin de parler à Pi.

- Il dort encore. Ca peut pas attendre ?

- J'ai bien peur que non.

- Alors OK. Entre.

Le plus âgé ne se fit pas prier et emboîta le pas à son cadet, qui s'approcha du lit du leader. Celui-ci, couché sur le côté, avait les cheveux sur les yeux et souriait, son oreiller serré dans ses bras.

- Je sais pas de quoi il rêve, mais ça a l'air sympa, nota Nishikido à moi voix. Ca m'embête de le réveiller. T'es sûr que...

Keiichiro hocha la tête.

- Attend, laisse-moi faire, fit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Pi-chan... murmura-t-il à son oreille. C'est le matin...

Il s'abstint de lui caresser tendrement la joue comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, même si résister était difficile dans la mesure où son Tomo endormi était vraiment très chou.

Le cadet remua d'abord vaguement, puis davantage et ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur un regard encore flou de sommeil.

- Coucou, fit Koyama dans un sourire, en retenant de justesse son habituel « mon cœur ».

- 'Jour, mamonna Yamashita, avant de se redresser lentement en bâillant. 'C'qui's'passe ?

- Prend le temps de te réveiller d'abord, dit encore l'aîné. Je t'expliquerais ensuite.

- Bon et ben puisqu'on peut plus dormir, je vais à la douche, déclara Ryo. Ca fera avancer les choses.

Il fouilla donc sa valise, pour en tirer des vêtements propres et ses affaires de toilette, puis alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Soulagé de ne plus avoir à jouer la comédie de la simple amitié pendant quelques minutes, le plus âgé se pencha et embrassa tendrement son compagnon.

- Keii, c'est dangereux, objecta dans un murmura un Tomohisa déjà vaincu par ce doux contact. Si Ryo...

- Il est dans la salle de bain et en a pour un bon moment. Ca fait une semaine que je ne peux pas te toucher et que je suis privé de baisers. Ca me manque...

- Ca me manque aussi, mais...

- Je sais. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas les mettre au courant.

- Tu as bien vu la réaction de Tego, rappela Yamapi avec amertume. Je ne veux pas risquer ça avec les autres.

- Les « autres », c'est seulement Shige et Ryo. Shige était au courant pour Massu et le soutient. Pour Ryo, je ne sais pas, mais en ce qui concerne Tesshi...

- Ne me parle pas de lui, s'il te plait.

- Si. Il faut que tu m'écoute. Il y a eu des faits nouveaux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Koyama lui raconta alors sa longue conversation avec Yuya et les conclusions qu'ils en avaient tiré tous les deux. Le silence retomba et s'éternisa, inquiétant l'aîné. Il fixa son cadet qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et n'osa pas en interrompre le cours. Dans l'immédiat. Pourtant, après quelques instants supplémentaires, il l'interpela doucement.

- Tomo ?

- Il se complique vraiment la vie, observa Yamashita à mi voix.

- Ben c'était inconscient. Tu comprend pourquoi je voulais t'expliquer maintenant ? Il a peur que tu le déteste étant donné ta réaction d'hier.

- Quel baka...

- Tu l'as vraiment cogné. Je t'avais jamais vu si enragé. Tu m'as fais peur.

- Je m'en doute. Excuse-moi.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le plus âgé caressa les cheveux du plus jeune, puis Keiichiro reprit :

- Il va falloir que tu lui dise que tu ne le déteste pas, parce qu'il refuse de quitter la chambre de peur de te croiser.

- Merde... A ce point ? fit Yamashita en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

- Ben tu te serais vu... Tu as effrayé tout le monde... Tu te rend compte que tu essayais encore de le frapper une fois qu'il était à terre ? Ryo a eu du mal à te retenir...

- Quelle image tu dois avoir de moi...

- Baka... dit l'aîné en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Je vais aller lui parler.

- Ca vaut mieux.

- Enfin quand je serais décent, parce que si je sors en boxer, tu vas peut-être pas aimer.

- Non, c'est certain, sourit Koyama. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de te voir en petite tenue.

La fin de la phrase fit rire le cadet.

- Ryo aussi me voit en sous-vêtements, je te signale, lui fit-il remarquer, amusé.

- Mou...

- C'est un peu inévitable quand on partage la même chambre.

- Mou...

- Boude pas, fit Tomohisa avant de l'embrasser.

Keiichiro répondit au baiser avec plaisir puis, pris par l'instant, posa une main sur la nuque de son bien-aimé, l'autre sur sa taille et le fit lentement basculer en arrière sur le lit, le couvrant de baisers fougueux.

- K... Keii... non... il ne faut pas... pas ici... protesta vaguement Yamapi, déjà à moitié vaincu.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait ? questionna l'aîné sans pour autant s'arrêter.

- Il... y a... Ryo... dit-il avant de laisser échapper un léger gémissement. Mmmh...

- C'est ton meilleur ami, Tomo, il est temps qu'il sache pour nous, fit-il avznt de suçoter langoureusement le lobe de son oreille, sachant que ça le rendait fou.

- Aaaaah... Mmmmh... K... Keii, a... arrête... Mmmmh... tenta Yamapi.

- Tu n'es pas crédible, mon cœur, susurra l'aîné tout en parcourant son torse dénudé des mains.

C'est ce moment que choisit Nishikido pour quitter la salle de bains. Découvrant la scène, il se figea, les yeux écarquillés et bouche bée.

- Il se passe quoi là ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda-t-il, plus qu'ébahi.


	8. Réconciliation

Immédiatement refroidis par l'interruption, les deux amants se séparèrent et détournèrent la tête l'un de l'autre, embarrassés d'avoir été surpris dans une situation qui ne pouvait guère laisser de doute quant à la nature des relations qu'ils entretenaient.

- Heu... Ben... Heu... Je... Je... bredouilla le plus jeune, qui semblait avoir perdu toute faculté d'élocution.

- On fait ce que fait un couple, déclara soudain Koyama.

- Pardon ?

- Keii... Keii et moi, on... est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, murmura Yamashita sans avoir le courage d'affronter le regard de son meilleur ami.

- ...

- Je voulais te le dire, Ryo, je t'assure... mais je n'osais pas...

- Tu n'osais pas ? Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais te rejeter ? Merde, Tomo, t'es mon meilleur pote, pourquoi tu m'as caché ça ? s'énerva Nishikido.

- Je sais pas.

- Qui est au courant.

- Tego, parce que j'ai fais une bourde, répondit Koyama.

- Donc Massu et Shige...

- Ne savent rien, acheva Yamapi.

- Et vous comptez leur dire ou ils vont l'apprendre de la même façon que moi ?

- On va leur dire, répondit Keiichiro puisque son amant avait manifestement perdu sa langue.

- Bon...

- Ryo... tu m'en veux ? demanda Yamashita, inquiet.

- Je devrais.

- Ca veut dire que c'est pas le cas ?

- ... Non.

Un sourire soulagé naquit sur les lèvres du cadet. Il tenait autant à l'amitié de Nishikido, qu'à l'amour de Koyama. S'il perdait l'un u l'autre, il perdait tout. Il n'était plus rien.

- Bon, je vais à la salle de bain et parler à Tegoshi, lança-t-il en s'y dirigeant.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, l leader entrait dans la chambre dans laquelle le cadet n'avait pas bougé. Pourtant, à l'entrée de celui-ci, croyant que Koyama revenait,il releva la tête. En reconnaisant Tomohisa, il arbora un air effrayé et se recula vers le mur, contre lequel il se recroquevilla, faisant comprendre à l'intéréssé qu'il était allé bien trop loin.

- Tesshi... commença-t-il doucement en s'abstenant d'avancer davantage dans la pièce.

Visiblement, terrorisé comme il l'était, si Yuya avait pu se fondre dans le mur pour lui échapper, il l'aurait fait et cela peina Yamapi qui avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

- Keii m'a tout expliqué, dit-il encoe devant le silence du plus jeune. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si violent. Je m'en veux. Excuse-moi, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant.

Un hochement de tête fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint et l'aîné retint un soupir. Faire oublier à Yuya leur altercation pour qu'il lui parle comme avant n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Pour ça, il allait falloir ruser et lui parler de son propre problème plutôt que de leur « dispute » était un bon moyen d'y arriver. Malgré que le décor soit le même que dans sa chambre, il y promena son regard le temps de chercher ses mots.

- Dis, Tego, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Hein ?

Premier mot qu'il réussissait à lui décrocher. Il avançait.

- A propos de Massu et tout.

- Ah... J'en sais rien. Après toutes les horreurs que je lui ai dites, il me croirait pas si je me déclarais de toute façon.

- Il y a des chances, oui. Donc tu vas faire comme si tu n'avais rien découvert et le laisser te détester ?

A ces mots, le cadet arbora un air triste. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas évidemment qu'il souhaitait que son Massu le regarde comme avant, qu'il se comporte avec lui comme avant… Mais il était également conscient que ce n'était plus possible. Son attitude détestable avait créé entre eux une brèche qu'il n'était plus possible de combler.

- Je n'ai pas le choix…

- Et Tegomass, tu y pense ?

- …

- Tu devrais lui dire quand même, Tesshi. Histoire de ne pas avoir de regrets plus tard. Ne le laisse pas croire que tu es comme ça alors que c'est faux.

- Mais il est avec Sakurai, maintenant. J'ai laissé passer ma chance.

- Pas nécessairement. Pour le moment, je ne pense pas qu'il soit amoureux de Sho. Tant que ce n'est pas le cas, rien n'est perdu.

- C'est gentil de m'encourager, Pi-chan, mais je n'y crois pas.

Il l'avait de nouveau appelé « Pi-chan ». C'était bon signe.

- Tu veux que je lui parle pour toi ? proposa l'aîné.

- Surtout pas.

- Comme tu veux. Akllez, prépares-toi. On va à Disneyland aujourd'hui et on est déjà bien à la bourre.

Le cadet hocha la tête et, l'atmosphère s'étant bien détendue, Yamashita lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsque la voix de Tegoshi le retint.

- Ne, Pi-chan, je devrais peut-être essayer de penser à quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier Massu, tu crois pas ?

La question prit l'interpelé par surprise.

- Tu pense à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Ryo-tan.

Il y eut un silence et, très sérieux, Tomohisa se retourna.

- Mais tu n'aime pas Ryo, Tego.

- ce ne dérange pas Massu de sortir avec Sakurai sans l'aimer, objecta le plus jeune.

- Et ça m'étonnerait que Ryo te voit de cette façon.

- Mais Massu…

- Arrête avec lui. Ca n'a rien à voir. Même s'il n'est pas encore amoureux de Sho, lui l'aime. Ce qui est tout à fait différent, parce qu'il n'y a que de l'amitié entrre Ryo et toi. Ne fais pas de lui un bouche-trou.

- Désolé, s'excusa Yuya, tandis que son leader quittait la pièce.

Resté seul, le plus jeune du groupe ramena ses genoux contre lui, les entoura de ses bras et posa le menton dessus. Il s'était réconcilié avec son ami, mais le « problème Massu » demeurait et il ne savait toujours pas comment le résoudre. Restait à espérer qu'il aurait l'illumination pendant la journée.

Pendant ce temps, deux hommes qui ignoraient tout de ces troubles matinaux, passaient un moment de tranquillité. Bien au chaud sous la couette moelleuse, Takahisa dormait comme un bienheureux, pelotonné dans les bras de Sho, le visage dans son cou, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Celui-ci, réveillé depuis un bon moment, n'avait pas remué de crainte d'interrompre le sommeil de son bien-aimé et il le fixait avec amour depuis un bon quart d'heure, en effleurant de temps à autre sa joue du bout des doigts. Il admirait l'arrondi de sa joue l'ombre pâle que ses cils projetaient sur ses pommettes son petit nez retroussé la forme délicate de ses yeux celle, finement ourlée, de ses lèvres la grâce de son cou la légère fossette que le moindre sourire créait sur sa joue droite, comme en ce moment. L'aîné glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux en prenant garde de ne pas le toucher et inclina légèrement la tête pour en respirer le parfum.

A cet instant, Masuda remua un peu, soupira, ouvrit lentement les yeux et posa un regard ensommeillé sur le visage du plus âgé.

- Bonjour, toi, lui dit ce dernier dans un sourire, avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

- 'Jour, Sho, marmonna le News, avant d'enfouir de nouveau son visage contre lui.

- Bien dormi ? demanda encore le Arashi en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Un petit hochement de tête lui répondit et Massu se serra davantage contre lui.

- Attention, Taka, si tu me pousse encore, je vais tomber du lit, rigola Sakurai.

- Pardon, fit le plus jeune en relevant la tête.

- Tu es vraiment trop chou au réveil.

- Tu me le dis tous les matins, fit le concerné en se frottant les yeux. Depuis une semaine.

- Et j'ai l'intention de continuer.

Il y eut un court silence, puis, sans bouger, Massu demanda :

- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Un petit moment. Je t'admirais, répondit l'aîné en écartant de l'index une mèche tombée sur les yeux de son compagnon.

La phrase fit rougir le cadet.

- Ca parait tellement naturel quand tu dis ça comme ça…

- Ca l'est pour moi, répondit Sho, avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et de les pincer légèrement entre elles.

Bien que pas encore tout à fait réveillé, Takahisa répondit au baiser avec plaisir. Se sentir enveloppé d'amour dès le réveil était une sensation si agréable, qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser.

- Il va falloir se lever, mon Taka, finit par dire Sakurai en séparant leurs lèvres à regret.

A ces mots, le plus jeune enfouit de nouveau la tête contre le buste nu de son aîné.

- Nyon, je veux pas… fit sa voix étouffée.

Sa réaction fit rire Sho, qui lui caressa doucement l'épaule en déposant un nouveau baiser sur sa tête.

- Moi aussi, je resterais bien là toute la journée à te serrer contre moi, mais on va à Disneyland avec les autres aujourd'hui.

- Je sais, soupira Massu en s'asseyant finalement. Et je n'en meure pas d'envie.

- A cause du parc en lui-même ou… ?

- Non. A cause de ce qui s'est passé hier.

- Je comprends. Mais tu ne peux pas le fuir. Vous faites partie du même groupe. Essaye d'oublier ça pour aujourd'hui et de t'amuser, d'accord ?

Un hochement de tête silencieux lui répondit, mais ne satisfit pas l'aîné.

- Je veux un sourire, exigea Sho en le couvant du regard.

Comment lui résister ? Masuda ne le pouvait ni ne le voulait et le sourire demandé fleurit sans tarder sur ses lèvres.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Allez, prend la salle de bain en premier.

- Ca va nous mettre en retard, objecta le cadet.

Comprenant le sous-entendu, Sakurai éclata de rire.

- Je serais sage, promis. Prend ta douche tranquille, je ne bouge pas de là.


	9. Frontierland

Finalement, aux alentours de neuf heures moins le quart, les sept garçons furent prêts et descendirent dans le hall, avant de gagner le parking sur lequel était stationné le van qui allait les emmener, à grand renfort de « bonjour ! » et de « bien dormi , » sonores. Même Tegoshi qui était encore d'une humeur de dogue la veille, semblait de bonne humeur, comme si la perspective de cette journée avait fait disparaitre toutes les tensions et bien que les deux membres de Tegomass restent à distance l'un de l'autre sans s'adresser la parole.

Chacun s'installa dans le mini bus, qui démarra en direction de Marne-la-Vallée. Les cinquante-cinq minutes de trajet se passèrent en chansons diverses, dans l'atmosphère joyeuse d'une colonie de vacances… sauf que les « enfants » qui y participaient avaient entre vingt-trois et vingt-huit ans, ce qui n'était pas banal.

Aux alentours du parc, le van se retrouva pris dans les embouteillages créés par les cast-members qui dirigeaient les véhicules vers tel ou tel parking et Sakurai profita de ce ralentissement du trafic pour prendre la parole.

- Je me suis renseigné sur l'ordre dans lequel il valait mieux faire les attractions, lança-t-il. Ca nous évitera de perdre encore plus de temps qu'on ne va déjà le faire dans les files d'attente.

- Files d'attente ? releva Yuya. On va devoir faire la queue ?

- Ce n'est pas Tokyo Disneyland ici, Tego, lui fit remarquer Yamapi. Là-bas, on a des passe-droit parce qu'on est connus, mais ici, personne ne sait qui on est. On a l'air de touristes japonais normaux.

- A moins que, par miracle, un ou plusieurs employés soient fans, ce qui m'étonnerait, on va devoir faire comme n'importe qui, renchérit Keiichiro.

- Pffff…

- Enfant gâté… marmonna alors Takahisa de façon inaudible en entendant cette réaction, avant de demander à voix haute : Donc, c'est quoi le programme ?

- Il y a environ deux attractions par « land » et elles sont prises d'assaut dès l'ouverture. Que nous avons dépassé de plus de vingt minutes. Donc il faudra nous précipiter.

- C'est les mêmes que chez nous ? demanda Shige.

- A peu de choses près. Donc ça veut dire dans Frontierland « Big thunder mountain » et « Phantom manor dans Adventureland « Indiana Jones » et « Pirates of Carribean » dans Fantasyland « It's a small world » et « Alice curious labyrinth » et dans Discoveryland « Star Tours » et « Space mountain ».

- Frontierland et Discoveryland ? releva Yuya.

- Ca correspond à notre Westernland et à notre Tomorrowland, expliqua Sho.

- Il y a un, seul parc ? demanda à son tour Ryo.

- Non, deux. Mais je ne sais pas si on aura le temps d'aller aussi à Walt Disney Studio.

- Il y a quoi dedans ? demanda Yamashita comme le van s'immobilisait sur le parking.

- Principalement des spectacles jusqu'à l'année dernière, mais depuis, ils ont ouvert Toy Story Playland, qui a pas mal de succès.

- Tu es bien renseigné, dis donc, remarqua Massu, tandis que tous quittaient le véhicule.

- Il a bien fallu pour mon reportage, répondit l'aîné.

Tous traversèrent le parking Fée Clochette, puis les suivants, jusqu'à une série de trottoirs roulants abrités. Ils les remontèrent le plus vite possible, zigzagant entre les autres visiteurs en riant comme des gosses, jusqu'à arriver sur une immense place. Sur leur gauche, une énorme enseigne en néons colorés indiquait « Disney Village » et sur leur droite, il y avait une gigantesque structure aux parois de verre. Des dizaines de personnes se dirigeaient en face ou un peu plus vers la droite.

- Tu nous explique ? demanda Takahisa en prenant la main de son compagnon, à la grande douleur de Tegoshi qui aurait voulu ne pas voir ça.

Le geste fit sourire le plus âgé des sept et il serra sa main, avant de répondre, comme un guide touristique :

- Le bâtiment à droite est une gare. En face, c'est l'accès au Walt Disney Studio et sur sa droite, c'est celui au parc Disney où nous allons.

Tous hochèrent la tête et s'y dirigèrent à leur tour, mais leur progression fut stoppée par une longue queue qui s'était formée sous deux tentes vertes.

- Il se passe quoi ? demanda Yuya.

- Contrôle de sécurité. Ca devrait aller vite.

De fait, dix minutes plus tard, le groupe se retrouvait de l'autre côté et poursuivait sa route pour arriver devant l'Hôtel Disney.

- Hé, c'est le même que chez nous ! s'exclama Shige, surpris.

- Oui, il y a beaucoup de choses qui sont les mêmes dans tous les parcs du monde, mais il y a aussi des spécificités liées à chaque pays.

Le groupe se dirigea donc vers les caisses et, de nouveau, Tegoshi soupira en prenant place dans la file d'attente.

- On perd du teeeeemps, râla-t-il.

- Allez, Tesshi, zen, essaya de le calmer Keiichiro. On a la journée devant nous.

- Surtout que le parc ne ferme qu'à vingt-trois heures, compléta Sakurai.

- Sérieux ? Génial ! s'exclama le plus jeune, son sourire sept amis se mirent donc à discuter en avançant chaque fois de quelques pas dans le zigzag de barrières métalliques fixes.

Autour d'eux, outre la musique du parc, plusieurs langues étrangères outre la leur, ce qui, créait une joyeuse cacophonie. Il fallut encore une demi heure de queue et quinze minutes aux guichets, avant que tous n'obtiennent leur billet d'entrée puis, enfin, ils passèrent les tourniquets.

- Yeah ! s'exclama Tegoshi, heureux comme un roi. On y eeeeest !

Sa réaction fit rire les autres et ils cheminèrent dans ce main Street USA qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à leur World Bazaar, jusqu'à Central Plaza. Là, Sho leur fit prendre la direction de Frontierland et tourna sur la droite vers la queue de « Big thunder mountain », passant devant une boutique et un restaurant situé en face et nommé « Fuente del oro ». A la suite du Arashi, les six News passèrent un portique qui indiquait «le chiffre quatre-vingt-dix.

- Ca veut dire qu'on en a pour tout ce temps d'attente ? se plaignit Yuya.

- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, Tesshi. C'est la même chose chez nous, lui dit Koyama.

- Mou… Oui mais c'est long quand même…

- Arrête de râler deux minutes et profite, le rabroua alors Nishikido.

- Mou…

Le cadet se retient d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et se mura dans le silence et l'immobilité… jusqu'à ce que la musique d'ambiance sautillante de l'attraction, ne lui rende sa bonne humeur.

Quatre-vingt-quatre minutes et quarante coups d'œil au portable plus tard, le groupe arriva devant un cast-member au look de cow-boy, qui se tourna vers eux.

- How many are you ? demanda-t-il directement en anglais en constatant l'origine des visiteurs.

- Seven, indiqua Sakurai, qui s'était mis devant avec son Massu.

- One, Two, three and four, indiqua l'homme en désigant les places à l'avant du train.

Sho et Takahisa ne se quittant plus, les autres binômes furent vite formés : Koyama avec son compagnon Yamapi même si c'était encore un secret pour deux membres du groupe, Nishikido scotché par Tegoshi et, le groupe étant en nombre impair, Shige seul.

Lorsque leur train s'immobilisa, Yuya bondit littéralement à l'intérieur et laissa à peine le temps à Ryo de s'installer, avant d'abaisser la barrière de sécurité.

- Tu veux bien te calmer ? marmonna celui-ci, exaspéré.

- Mou… t'es pas drôle, Ryo-tan, bouda le plus jeune.

Mais sa mine renfrognée ne résista pas au départ du train et une exclamation ravie lui échappa, alors que le train émergeait à l'extérieur, avant de tourner à grande vitesse. Entre montées, descentes et virages, Tegoshi, surexcité, criait même lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de raison levait les bras à tout bout de champ montrait à son ami ce qu'il découvrait du décor. Lorsque, après trois minutes, le train s'immobilisa de nouveau à quai, l'aîné des deux, qui n'avait jamais trouvé des minutes aussi longues de toute sa vie, poussa un soupir de soulagement et se hâta de sortir.

- Waaaah, c'était génial ! s'exclama Yuya lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent tous.

- On avait cru comprendre, ironisa gentiment Tomohisa. On entendait que toi.

- Mou… Mais j'y peux rien, c'était trop bien !

- Eton a la même attraction chez nous, alors je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'excite comme ça, sérieux, bougonna Ryo.

- mais…

- Il a pas tort, là, fit alors Shige. T'aurais jamais fais cette attraction, j'aurais compris, mais là…

Le silence retomba quelques secondes, puis ils se remirent en marche vers l'attraction suivante. Ce faisant, ils passèrent devant un endroit où des gens étaient assis face au lac artificiel sur lequel naviguaient en alternance deux bateaux à aube. Là, un son, ou plutôt un ensemble de phrases attira leur attention et ils s'immobilisèrent. « Akaku yureru chika no furoa ni Kasanari ubau yona koshitsuki de Dare demo yokatta wake janai Ore wo mite nani wo kanjita ? ». Le premier couplet de Ai no matador… Stupéfaits d'entendre ça ici, ils tournèrent la tête et constatèrent qu'il était chanté par deux jeunes femmes, l'une brune, l'autre châtain, sinon françaises du moins européennes, qui chantaient en chœur en semblant beaucoup s'amuser étant donné le grand sourire qui éclairait leurs traits.

- Woh, on a des fans ici, souffla Shige, stupéfait.

- C'est sympa, fit Keiichiro, mais du coup, on devrait filer avant que… Trop tard.

Il ajouta ces mots, car la brune, les yeux exorbités, venait de tapoter l'épaule de son amie pour attirer son attention et tendait un doigt tremblant dans leur direction.

- N… N… News !

- Heeeeeee ? Majide ? s'exclama la châtain en japonais le plus naturellement du monde, en se retournant d'un seul coup.

Il y eut un flottement de quelques secondes, juste avant qu'elle ne crie « Kyaaaaa ! Mon Tesshiiiiiii ! » et tourne à moitié de l'œil, secourue par son amie à grand renfort de « Ma Shina ! ».

- On cours ! s'exclama alors Sho en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tous sept prirent donc leurs jambes à leur cou en direction de Phantom Manor, passant devant un embarcadère plein à craquer et franchirent l'entrée de la file d'attente. Ils montèrent quatre marches et, après trois mètres supplémentaires, pénétrèrent dans les premiers zigzags qui entouraient un arbre tordu et dépourvu de feuilles ainsi qu'une fontaine volontairement cassée et privée d'eau, une musique inquiétante résonnant de hauts parleurs dissimulés dans le décor. Heureusement, la queue à l'intérieur de ceux-ci avançait plutôt vite, aussi n'entendirent-ils pas Yuya se plaindre. Après une quinzaine de minutes, ils pénétrèrent dans la première pièce du manoir et, malgré le brouhaha ambiant, discernèrent un texte enregistré, auquel pas un ne comprit le moindre mot, puisqu'il était prononcé en français.

Soudain, la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit en son milieu et la foule dont ils faisaient partie s'engouffra dans la seconde pièce, sur les murs de laquelle des tableaux étaient fixés. Connaissant le principe, les sept japonais se gardèrent de s'éloigner du centre et, après quelques phrases du cast-member, il y eut un effet de masse des visiteurs n'ayant pas eu la même idée qu'eux. De nouveau, un texte enregistré se fit entendre, tandis que l'ascenseur descendait, faisant « s'allonger » les tableaux dont l'ambiance n'&tait pas si paisible qu'il y paraissait puis les lumières s'éteignirent brusquement et il y eut un rire sinistre, accompagné d'un bruit de tonnerre et de faux éclairs. Les touristes hurlèrent, mais ni les News, ni le Arashi ne les imitèrent.

Après quelques secondes, la pièce confinée acheva sa descente et les portes se rouvrirent à l'opposé de là où ils étaient entrés. La masse s'engouffra alors dans le manoir, foulant le tapis rouge au sol et s'émerveillant (ou pas) devant les tableaux aussi étranges qu'effrayants accrochés un peu partout. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des chariots qui allaient les promener dans l'attraction en elle-même, Yamashita s'immobilisa sur le côté et tous l'imitèrent.

- On se répartit comme tout à l'heure ? demanda le leader.

- Ok, fit Shige, résolu à rester seul à chaque fois qu'il n'y aurait que deux places dans les véhicules.

- Ca me va, répondit Massu, scotché à Sakurai.

- Ryo ?

- Ca ira si Tego se tient tranquille, répondit celui-ci.

- Compris, Tego ? N'embête pas Ryo.

- Mou…

- Bon, puisqu'on est tous d'accord, allons-y, fit Sho en s'approchant du tapis roulant.

Tous prirent place dans les chariots noirs devant le grand faux escalier à double entrée qui débutait le décor et, cette fois, Yuya resta calme lorsque la cast-member qui se trouvait au bout abaissa la barrière de sécurité. Il laissa passer un moment, laissant Nishikido observer, sur leur droite, l'antique piano, duquel jouait un fantôme étant donné l'ombre sur le côté du banc et les touches s'enfonçant seules, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Ne, Ryo-tan…

- Tu me rendrais un service ?

- Ca dépend, répondit prudemment l'aîné.

- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

La stupeur se peignit sur les traits de Nishikido, bien que la pénombre la rende indiscernable pour le plus jeune et il s'étrangla avec sa salive.

- Pardon ? T'es tombé sur la tête ?

- Nyon…

- c'est quoi le délire là ? T'es pas bien ? Chuis pas gay, moi, alors vous me laissez en dehors de vos salades, fit Ryo alors que leur chariot pivotait pour faire face à une horloge à une seule aiguille tordue tournant à l'envers, posée devant une horrible tapisserie représentant des dizaines de paires d'yeux inquiétants.

- Mou… Ryo-tan, s'il te plait…

- nan mais nan. Y'a pas moyen. Qu'est ce qui te prend de me demander un truc pareil ? T'es devenu dingue ?

- Nyon…

- Je sais pas ce que tu trame, mais trouve-toi un autre pigeon. Moi, je marche pas dans la combine.

- …

- Non mais y'a un moment, faut arrêter le délire quoi, marmonna encore Nishikido.

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par la musique de l'attraction et une étrange voix féminine, parlant tantôt en français, tantôt en anglais. Lorsque le chariot arriva à proximité, ils constatèrent que ladite femme n'était qu'une tête verdâtre aux cheveux blancs hirsutes, enchâssée dans une sphère transparente, posée sur une table qui oscillait de droite à gauche comme si elle était possédée.

- Ryo-tan, s'il te plait... Je ne te demande jamais de service...

- Tu m'explique comment sortir avec moi te rendrait service ? fit brutalement l'aîné.

- J'essaye d'oublier Massu...

- Et tu pense sérieusement qu'en sortant avec quelqu'un qui non seulement ne t'aime pas d'amour mais est en plus parfaitement hétéro, tu vas y arriver ? demanda l plus âgé, pas plus surpris que ça malgré la scène de la veille étant donné les relations ambigus qu'il y avait toujours eu dans le Tegomass. T'es con ou quoi ?

- ...

- Réfléchis deux minutes, bordel, ça changera un peu ! fit encore Ryo pendant qu'ils passaient devant une grande baie vitrée derrière laquelle était reconstituée une salle à manger où dansaient et festoyaient des fantômes en grande tenue du XIXe siècle.

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé...

- Ben c'est un moyen débile, désolé de te le dire.

- Donc tu veux pas ?

- Bien sûr que non,crétin ! explosa Ryo alors que leur chariot pivotait et partait vers l'arrière. Même si j'étais gay, je sortirais pas avec toi pour une raison si con !

Le silence retomba et le chariot entra manifestement dans les catacombes du manoir étant donné le « sympatique » squelette ricanant en redingote bordeaux élimée, qui les « accueillit » accompagné d'un tout aussi agréable chien famélique aux yeux rouges, qui grognait. Le chariot revint à sa position initiale, pour pivoter de nouveau vers l'arrière dans une descente, laissant voir, à gauche et à droite, des squelettes sortant de divers cerceuils. Et, au travers de la musique d'ambiance, un sanglot étouffé se fit entendre tout près de Nishikido.

- Oh nan... Me dis pas que tu pleure parce que j'ai refusé quand même ?

Un reniflement lui répondit, le faisant lourdement soupirer.

- 'Tain, t'es vraiment pas possible... fit-il. Allez, viens là, ajouta-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Sans plus s'occuper de l'attraction qui, après être passée devant quatre bustes en plâtre chantant en anglais accompagnés d'un orchestre squelettique, entrait à présent dans une ville du far-ouest dont on se demandait bien ce qu'elle fabriquait sous le manoir, Yuya se blottit contre lui et se mit à sangloter bruyemment.

Pas très doué en matière de réconfort, Nishikido, un peu embarrassé, lui tapota la tête.

- Allez, allez, calmes-toi, fit-il d'un ton bourru car,malgré tout, il n'aimait pas savoir son cadet dans cet état. Faut que tu parle à Masuda, c'est tout.

- Mais il... veut pas...

- T'as essayé au moins ?

- Nyon... Mais je le... sais... Il me dé... teste...

- Si t'as même pas essayé,tu peux pas savoir, baka. Vous étiez presque siamois et depuis des années. Tout ne peut pas avoir disparu comme ça, même si t'as joué au con.

Le chariot passa à l'horizontale devant une série de miroirs dans lesquels ils purent apercevoir une tête de squelette juste au dessus, comme accrochée à son dossier.

- Allez, essuie tes yeux, sinon les autres vont croire que t'es une mauviette qui a la trouille dans ce genre d'attraction.

Hochant la tête en silence, Tegoshi s'exécuta.

- Et tu vas parler à Massu dès que l'occasion se présentera, ajouta encore l'aîné tandis que la barre de sécurité se relevait et qu'il marchait sur le tapis roulant en direction de la sortie.

Sans rien dire, Yuya lui emboîta le pas. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Il devait éclaircir définitivement la situation avec son « meilleur ami », quitte à se faire salement jeter. Ce qui serait probablement le cas. Mais il avait déjà trop retardé la confrontation. Restait à trouver à la fois le bon moment et le courage de lui parler. Et il ne pouvait pas juste le voir seul à seul car, non seulement Sakurai veillait, mais Massu était tellement braqué contre lui, qu'il refuserait l'entrevue. Il allait donc falloir qu'il trouve un moyen détourné.

Tous se rejoignirent à la sortie, parlant avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme de l'attraction dont ils sortaient.

- On va où maintenant ? demanda Takahisa à son compagnon, qu'il semblait décidé à ne plus lâcher.

- Dans Adventureland, répondit Sho en se mettant en route.

Ils passèrent à nouveau devant l'embarcadère, les boutiques, « Big thunder mountain » et continuèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant que l'aîné ne s'immobilise, manifestement indécis.

- On est perdus ? demanda Koyama.

- Non non. Je sais qu'il y a un raccourcis par là, mais...

- Quelqu'un a un plan ? demanda alors Yamapi.

Il y eut un silence éloquent.

- Personne n'a pensé à en prendre un à l'entrée ? reprit le leader. Vous êtes pas doués quand même.

- Tu peux causer, ricanna Ryo. Toi non plus t'y as pas pensé, monsieur je-sais-tout.

- Oh ça va hein...

- Dites, intervint alors Shige, elle s'appelle bien « Indiana » quelque chose l'attraction, nan ? Alors je sais bien que je suis nul pour déchiffrer l'écriture occidentale, mais... ce ne serait pas ça qui serait écrit sur ce panneau par hasard ?

Etonné, Sakurai regarda ledit panneau... et dut convenir que le cadet avait raison.

L'étourderie du Arashi fit rire tous les News, Massu inclus et Sho fit la moue.

- Même toi tu te moque, Taka. C'est pas gentil.

- Mais non je me moque pas. Tiens, un bisou de consolation, fit Masuda en posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Bien sûr, le plus âgé en profita longuement, ce qui désespéra Yuya, qui avait mal au coeur de voir celui qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre.

- Heu, dites, les tourtereaux, c'est bien mignon, mais on a une attraction à faire je crois, fit soudain Tomohisa, qui mourrait d'envie de faire pareil avec son Keii.

Le groupe partit donc dans la direction indiquée par le panneau et, après être passés devant un restaurant, une boutique et un distributeur automatique de billets, ils arrivèrent en vue de l'attraction, de laquelle s'élevaient des cris perçants et Massu, qui n'aimait pas trop ce genre de manège, serra davantage la main de son compagnon, pas rassuré.

- Ca va, Taka ? demanda ce dernier avec douceur, en lui caressant la joue du pouce.

- Hum.

- Tu préfère ne pas le faire ? Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

- Non, ça va. Mais tu reste avec moi, pas vrai ?

- Je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser, Taka. Sois tranquille.


	10. Adventureland

Cette assurance rasséréna le News, qui se détendit un peu et tous deux rejoignirent leurs amis qui avaient avancé dans la queue. Plutôt que se focaliser sur les cris qui continuaient à leur parvenir, Takahisa se concentra sur l'observation du décor. Ils passèrent devant une tente sale, ouverte sur deux lits de camps qui semblaient avoir connu des jours meilleurs puis devant une jeep. Après une bonne heure à patienter dans la queue en zigzag, ils arrivèrent devant un escalier, qu'encadraient deux énormes fausses colonnes sculptées et commencèrent à monter. A chaque marche, la vue sur les rails devenait meilleure et la prise de Massu sur les doigts de Sho s'intensifiait.

- Taka, tu me fais mal, mon cœur, lui souffla-t-il doucement.

- Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt l'interpellé en le lâchant.

- Je ne te demande pas d'arrêter de me tenir la main, baka, sourit l'aîné. Juste de serrer moins fort.

-Pardon, dit de nouveau Massu. Je maîtrise pas toujours ma force…

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ? s'étonna le plus jeune des deux en remettant sa main dans la sienne. Comment ça tu sais ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Ca avance, allons-y ! éluda Sakurai.

Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui avouer qu'il s'était renseigné comme une fan. Il aurait l'air malin, le sempai… Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'attraction ferait oublier à son compagnon sa question restée sans réponse.

Après dix minutes supplémentaires, le groupe arriva au bout de son attente et, après que l'aîné eut indiqué leur nombre, ils se répartirent deux par deux devant les grilles d'entrée. Un instant plus tard, le train s'immobilisa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Enthousiastes, les News et le Arashi s'installèrent et, après beaucoup d'hésitation, Takahisa fit de même. Il se hâta d'abaisser le harnais de sécurité autant que possible sans étouffer et serra les poignées à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Son cœur battait d'appréhension, presque à en éclater, lorsque le train se mit en marche. Dire qu'il avait peur était un euphémisme.

- Détends-toi, Taka, lui dit Sho qui avait bien remarqué sa tension. C'est juste une attraction, il ne peut rien t'arriver.

Masuda s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le train prit de la vitesse et le jeune homme ne s'arrêta plus de hurler de terreur, surtout lorsque, suivant les rails, l'appareil effectua un looping. Quand le train s'immobilisa et que les harnais se relevèrent automatiquement, tous sortirent en riant et en commentant ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Tous. Sauf un. Blanc comme un linge, Takahisa regardait droit devant lui sans rien voir, ses jambes étaient comme coupées et il n'avait plus de voix tant il avait crié à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et des sanglots silencieux secouaient ses épaules. Voyant qu'il ne suivait pas, Sho se retourna et pâlit en le voyant dans cet état. Fonçant de nouveau vers lui, il l'interpella plusieurs fois sans que son petit ami ne réagisse, au point que la cast-member, inquiète, arrête momentanément l'attraction en demandant, en anglais, si elle devait appeler des secours.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit Sakurai dans la même langue. Il est simplement choqué et secoué. Mon cœur, c'est fini, c'est arrêté, calmes-toi, viens, dit-il ensuite en japonais à l'intention de son compagnon en caressant le dos de sa main du pouce.

Très inquiets pour leur ami, les autres membres du groupe s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, oubliant tout à l'exception de Massu. Jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans cet état. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'il avait une peur panique des attractions dites « à sensations ».

Après plus de cinq minutes d'encouragements et de paroles réconfortantes, Massu remua enfin et finit par s'extraire du wagon, l'air toujours aussi effrayé. Avec autant de douceur, Sakurai prit sa main, l'attira contre lui pour prévenir une éventuelle chute et ils quittèrent l'enceinte de l'attraction, les News se retournant fréquemment pour vérifier l'état de leur ami.

De son côté, bien que sachant très bien qu'il n'était pas en position pour ça, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Après avoir eu peur que la catatonie de son Massu soit plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait, il était jaloux que le seul autorisé à être si proche de lui soit leur aîné. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de rester seul avec lui pour lui parler, s'excuser… et peut-être enfin se déclarer. En serrant les poings, il vit Sho installer Takahisa sur un banc situé non loin de l'attraction, passer un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et déposer une multitude de baisers dans ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Une place à laquelle Tegoshi mourrait d'envie de se trouver. A laquelle il s'était toujours trouvé avant toute cette histoire. Une place qu'il se jurait de retrouver coûte que coûte. Massu était à lui et à personne d'autre. Pour l'heure, il devait trouver un moyen d'éloigner Sakurai pour un bon moment. Il passa plusieurs minutes à réfléchir et soudain, la solution s'imposa à lui.

- Il n'a pas l'air en état de continuer, fit-il remarquer d'un air préoccupé qui n'avait rien de feint malgré son état d'esprit.

- C'est une évidence, rétorqua Yamapi sans quitter son ami des yeux. Il a l'air prêt à tomber dans les pommes.

- Mais pourquoi il y est allé s'il connaissait le résultat par avance, ce baka ? grogna Ryo pour dissimuler son inquiétude.

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher le plaisir de tout le monde, répondit Tegoshi qui le connaissait mieux que personne, avant que Sho ait pu seulement ouvrir la bouche. Parce qu'il pense aux autres avant lui-même.

- En attendant, on est bien avancés, fit remarquer Shige. On fait quoi ?

- Il a besoin de trucs calmes pour se remettre je pense, décréta le plus jeune des News. Et pour ça, Fantasyland est l'idéal.

- Heu… c'est pas l'endroit fait pour les gosses ? rétorqua Nishikido. Alors moi, je veux bien beaucoup de choses, mais là nan, je peux pas…

- Bah vous avez qu'à aller ailleurs, proposa Yuya. Moi je reste avec lui, ça me dérange pas les « trucs pour gosses » comme dit Ryo-tan.

Comprenant immédiatement le but de la manœuvre, Keiichiro décida de lui donner un petit coup de pouce.

- Puisque Tesshi le dit, on a qu'à les laisser, on les retrouvera plus tard, lança-t-il.

- Hum, je suis pas tranquille, hésita longuement Sho, qui n'avait pas oublié l'affreuse scène de la salle de restaurant.

- Que veux-tu qu'il se passe avec autant de gens autour ? demanda Tomohisa qui avait saisi ce que cherchait à faire son amant.

Hésitant toujours, l'aîné allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire qu'il préférait éviter de le laisser seul avec lui, Nishikido reprit la parole.

- Pitié, Sho, je veux pas aller dans le monde des Bisounours avec le Tegomass, moi !

- Et je vais encore me retrouver tout seul si tu ne viens pas, renchérit Shige.

- Bon, d'accord, capitula le Arashi avec une réticence visible.

- Ouais ! triompha Ryo, soulagé d'échapper à la « Bisounoursitude » qui collait assez mal à sa personnalité.

- A tout à l'heure ! lança alors Koyama en poussant Sakurai par les épaules pour éviter qu'il s'attarde.

Tous leurs amis partis, Tegoshi s'autorisa un « yosh ! » de satisfaction et se promit de remercier plus tard Pi et Keii pour leur précieux coup de main. Il regarda ensuite son Massu encore pâle et lui prit gentiment la main. Pour restaurer ce qui avait été brisé, il ne devait pas le brusquer.

- Massu, lui dit-il doucement, viens avec moi. Il y a un super endroit que tu vas adorer et qui ne fait pas peur du tout.

Le cadet craignit un instant que son « ami » ne se dégage, mais l'aîné du duo n'en fit rien.

- Sho… murmura Takahisa.

- Non, Massu, c'est moi, c'est Yuya, le détrompa-t-il, le cœur douloureux de constater que, même au plus mal, ce n'était plus lui qu'il appelait.

Mais il devait passer outre, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le tirant doucement par la main, il le fit lever et l'entraîna à sa suite sans que Massu, encore choqué, ne lui oppose la moindre résistance.

- Yuya ? Mais Yuya ne m'aime pas, il me déteste, fit Takahisa comme pour lui-même. Sho m'aime, il me l'a dit.

Tegoshi serra les dents. Oh si il l'aimait… mais il ne pouvait pas encore le lui dire apparemment.

Après quelques minutes de marche au hasard, ils parvinrent à l'entrée de Fantasyland, qui touchait Adventureland.

- Oh, regarde, Massu, comme c'est joli ! s'exclama le cadet d'un ton exagérément enjoué, en désignant ce qu'il voyait.

L'objectif numéro un était de distraire son compagnon du moment, de lui changer les idées à n'importe quel prix pour lui faire oublier sa frayeur précédente. Avisant une attraction nommé « Peter Pan's flight » pour laquelle il y avait une queue conséquente, il décréta qu'ils devaient y aller et poussa/tira donc son binôme vers la file d'attente en grande majorité composée de jeunes enfants accompagnés de leurs parents. Pendant toute la durée de la queue, il tenta par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention vers ce qu'il lui montrait, mais en vain. Tout ce qu'il obtenait était de vagues hochements de tête. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il l'entende vraiment. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'avoir très peur pouvait mettre quelqu'un dans cet état.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau du bateau suspendu qui leur était dévolu, Takahisa sembla comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Non, je veux pas ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, effrayé.

- Ca va aller, Massu, c'est tout gentil comme attraction, le rassura Yuya. Regarde, il n'y a que de petits enfants qui la font, alors ça ne peut pas faire peur, ne.

- Tu reste avec moi ? s'enquit-il en serrant la main qui n'avait pas quitté la sienne.

- T'inquiète pas, sourit Tegoshi, ravi que son pauvre traumatisé demande ça lui-même. Allez viens.

Il le poussa légèrement dans le wagon, prit place à côté de lui et caressa doucement sa main de l'autre pour le tranquilliser. L'embarcation factice effectua un joli périple dans le dessin animé, survolant Londres et les personnages, mais Yuya n'avait d'yeux que pour son aîné, guettant la moindre réaction.

Heureusement, aucun incident ne fut à déplorer et, trois minutes plus tard, ils émergèrent à l'extérieur.

- Oh, je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Une barbe à papa ! Je sais que t'adore ça ! Viens ! fit encore le plus jeune en le poussant vers une boutique qui vendait es confiseries. Je te l'offre !

La jeune fille, dans la boutique, leur dédia un grand sourire en leur tendant les deux boules aussi collantes et filandreuses qu'atrocement sucrées. Yuya les prit, paya, puis entraîna son « ami » sur un banc proche où il prit place en remuant les jambes comme un enfant.

- Itadakimasu ! lança-t-il avant de piocher un morceau de la friandise, puis de l'engloutir. Umai ! s'exclama-t-il alors avant de recommencer trois ou quatre fois, jusqu'à en avoir les lèvres toutes roses et collantes malgré d'incessants passages de sa petites langue rose pour tenter de les nettoyer.

Levant le nez de la gourmandise, il vit que son binôme n'avait pas encore entamé la sienne.

- Mange, Massu, c'est trop bon, lui dit-il, les yeux brillants.

- Pas faim… marmonna l'aîné.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Qui a dit qu'il fallait avoir faim pour manger une barbe à papa ? Allez, fit-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

- Hum…

- Si tu mange pas, je vais te la dévorer, menaça-t-il pour tenter de le faire réagir.

Massu restant de nouveau sans réaction, Yuya soupira et redevint silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour rendre le sourire à son compagnon du moment. D'ordinaire, quand il s'enthousiasmait comme ça, Takahisa finissait toujours par éclater de rire en le traitant de baka, mais là… Soupirant de nouveau, le cadet des deux termina sa friandise, puis, constatant que son « ami » ne semblait pas décidé à manger, lui prit la barbe à papa des mains, la jeta entière dans la poubelle la plus proche et s'empara de sa main pour l'entraîner vers le labyrinthe d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

- Il faut que tu m'aide à retrouver la sortie, Massu, lança-t-il avec le plus d'entrain qu'il put, bien que le découragement commence à le gagner face à l'air apathique de son comparse.

- D'accord…

Tous deux se mirent donc à avancer dans le labyrinthe de verdure, passant par des portes minuscules certainement destinées aux enfants. Après quelques instants, ils tournèrent en rond, entourés par de drôles de fontaines où l'eau sautait d'un récipient à l'autre, les éclaboussant au passage. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Tegoshi éclata de rire et mit les mains au dessus de l'un d'entre eux pour attendre l'eau, dont il mouilla Masuda.

- Hé ! protesta celui-ci, qui ne s'y attendait pas.

- Ben quoi ? Il faut chaud, c'est pour te rafraichir, fit malicieusement le plus jeune, avant de recommencer.

- Espèce de… commença l'aîné du duo, avant de riposter en faisant de même.

Ce petit manège dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux trempés. Takahisa regarda alors son compère dont les cheveux mouillés lui tombaient sur le nez et éclata de rire.

- C'est pas gentil de te moquer, fit mine de râler Yuya, plus que ravi de l'entendre enfin rire car ce son lui avait manqué plus que n'importe quel autre.

Cette protestation fit redoubler l'hilarité du plus âgé, qui finit par se tenir les côtes, tandis que des larmes de rire coulaient du coin de ses yeux.

Ravi de le voir redevenu aussi enjoué qu'avant, le plus jeune le tira/poussa dans une nouvelle direction, cherchant une sortie qui se faisait désirer. Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant un champignon géant sur lequel fumait une non moins géante chenille bleue.

- Oh mais c'est quoi ça ? interrogea Massu qui n'avait pas vu ce dessin animé.

- Bah tu la reconnais pas ? C'est la chenille.

- Quelle chenille ?

- Bah celle qui donne les conseils à Alice.

- J'ai pas vu ce dessin animé, Tesshi, je te l'ai déjà dis.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai, faudra remédier à la situation quand on sera rentré.

- Bah depuis le temps que tu m'en parle de ce truc…

Le cadet s'abstint de pousser un cri de joie, mais il avait franchit une étape : son Massu lui parlait de nouveau comme avant. Il l'avait appelé « Tesshi », ils avaient ri ensemble... Il était tellement heureux qu'il en aurait chanté, mais son compagnon se serait posé des questions. Il valait mieux ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Après un bon moment, la sortie ne se profilant nulle part, ils décidèrent ensemble d'une stratégie d'une simplicité enfantine : ils allaient suivre les gens. Malheureusement, le premier groupe auquel ils emboitèrent le pas se perdit et ils mirent deux bonnes minutes à retourner à leur point de départ. Finalement, cinq minutes plus tard, ils passèrent devant un muret inconnu, qui leur fit penser qu'ils se rapprochaient de leur but et, après quelques mètres supplémentaires qui les fit passer devant un château, émergèrent hors du labyrinthe. Ils y avaient passé un bon quart d'heure.

- Han la loose, on est trop mauvais, rigola Yuya.

- J'avoue. Si les autres avaient été là, ils se seraient bien foutus de nous, approuva Takahisa. Même pas foutus de trouver la sortie d'un bête labyrinthe pour mômes. La dèche.

Cette constatation les fit exploser de rire et ils riaient encore en se dirigeant vers l'attraction suivante que, manifestement, Massu ne craignait plus. La décoration extérieure de ladite attraction interloqua le duo. C'était une succession de tours plates constituées de rectangles et triangles aux couleurs pastels entourés de doré. Au centre de la plus haute de ces tours, un disque constitué d'une moitié de soleil et une moitié de lune oscillait dans un bruit de pendule et un logement situé à droite et à gauche quelques mètres en dessous s'ouvrit soudain sur trois soldat habillés d'une étrange manière avec un bonnet noir en hauteur, tandis que, juste dessous, une foule de personnages divers défilaient. L'animation dura quelques instants, puis tout redevint calme.

- Woh c'était quoi ça ? fit Massu. Trop bizarre.

- Je sais pas. Mais t'as pas trouvé ça trop mignon ?

- Si, sourit l'aîné.

- Allez on y va.

Et sur ces mots, Tegoshi attrapa la main de son comparse et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une des queues de l'attraction, heureusement presque vide. Après deux minutes de queue à peine (c'est-à-dire le temps d'arpenter tous les zigzags métalliques), tous deux arrivèrent devant la cast-member et une minute plus tard, ils embarquaient dans un charmant bateau rose bonbon, seuls sur leur rangée.

- Il y a quoi là dedans ? demanda Takahisa à son compère.

- Aucune idée, répondit Yuya.

- Comment ça se fait ? C'est pourtant toi qui passe ta vie au parc quand tu as le temps non ?

- Ben oui, mais je vais jamais dans cette partie, fit Tegoshi, ennuyé.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas dire à celui qu'il aimait que Fantasyland était conçu pour les enfants et que ça ne l'intéressait donc pas. Il n'avait pas envie de le vexer et qu'il se braque à nouveau, alors qu'il s'était détendu au point de lui parler comme avant. Il opta donc pour une demi vérité.

- Les attractions ne bougent pas assez. J'aime les sensations fortes.

- Ah d'accord… je comprends mieux que…

L'aîné n'acheva pas sa phrase, car l'embarcation venait d'entrer dans l'attraction proprement dite et la stupeur lui coupa la parole. Partout autour d'eux, des poupées animées masculines et féminines, vêtues des costumes traditionnels de leurs pays, chantaient et dansaient dans des décors stylisés représentant le paysage emblématique de leurs contrées respectives, sur une unique chanson à la mélodie entêtante, reprise dans plusieurs langues que les deux japonais n'identifièrent pas.

- Woooooh ! Trop joliiiiii ! s'exclama Yuya, des étoiles dans les yeux. T'as vu comment c'est trop bien fait ?

- J'avoue que c'est vraiment très bien fait, oui. Tiens, nous voilà chez nous, remarqua Masuda en souriant, lorsque le bateau passa devant des poupées habillées de kimonos fleuris.

- Où ça ? s'enthousiasma le plus jeune en se levant brusquement pour repérer les poupées.

Dans le mouvement, l'embarcation tangua, puis s'immobilisa, ainsi que toutes celles qui la précédaient et la suivaient. Une voix féminine n'appartement pas à l'attraction se fit alors entendre dans les haut-parleurs cachés un peu partout : « Sit down please. It's forbidden to get up. ».

Comme la demande ne fut pas suivie d'effet, elle insista et Takahisa fut obligé d'intervenir.

- Tesshi, c'est à toi qu'elle parle. Assieds-toi, tu bloque tout le monde là, on a pas le droit de se lever.

- Oh…

Confus, le plus jeune se tourna vers les autres occupants du bateau qui râlaient dans diverses langues.

- Sorry, lança-t-il en s'efforçant d'être compréhensible malgré son niveau quasi inexistant d'anglais.

Après quelques instants, le « voyage » reprit, pour s'arrêter de nouveau deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils passaient devant une sirène qui oscillait de droite à gauche dans son coquillage et chantait en glougloutant. Aussitôt, des regards furieux se tournèrent vers le cadet des deux nippons.

- Mais c'est pas moi ! protesta-t-il en japonais bien que personne ne le comprenne. Massu, dis-leur que j'ai rien fais !

L'interpelé n'eut même pas à ouvrir la bouche, car la voix expliqua que « due to a technical problem, the boats must stay in place for a while » et que « Thank you for your patience ».

- Génial, le temps que ça redémarre, on va avoir cet air dans la tête et il va y rester jusqu'à la fin des temps… soupira Massu, désespéré par avance.

Yuya ne répliqua rien, car une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. C'était le destin qui avait voulu cette panne de l'attraction, pour le forcer à parler à son comparse. Il n'aurait pas d'aussi belle occasion dans la journée avec tous les autres autours et surtout avec Sho scotché à lui comme une moule à son rocher et il voulait lui parler avant leur retour au Japon.

- Heu… Massu…

- Hum ? fit l'interpelé en se tournant vers lui.

- Heu… je… Il faut… il faut qu'on parle… calmement.

- …

- Je sais que j'ai été horrible, abominable, cruel, méchant…

- Continue, la liste est pas encore assez longue, le coupa l'aîné.

Ainsi fustigé, le plus jeune se mordilla la lèvre, cherchant le courage de poursuivre, sans pour autant oser le regarder en face.

- Je m'en veux horriblement, tu sais. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé… Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai dis…

Ces phrases ne déclenchèrent aucune réaction chez Takahisa, si bien que Tegoshi leva les yeux. Il s'aperçut alors que Masuda s'était détourné et refermé.

- Massu… Massu, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, regarde-moi…

Mais le regard du concerné resté fixé sur les poupées situées du côté gauche de l'attraction.

- Je… Tu ne me dégoûte pas du tout… J'ai dis ça sur le coup, parce que je me sentais trahi que tu ne m'aie rien dis avant…

- Menteur… marmonna Takahisa dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

- Quoi ?

- Menteur, répéta l'aîné plus fort en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Tu es bon acteur, mais le regard dégoûté que tu avais n'avait rien de feint, alors ne te fiche pas de moi.

- Tu es toujours mon meilleur ami. Tu le seras toujours… tu ne peux pas me dégoûter, parce que… parce que…

Il s'interrompit. Etant donné les circonstances, se déclarer était-il bien opportun ?

- Tu ne trouve même pas d'argument, fit Masuda en secouant la tête.

- Parce que je t'aime, idiot ! lâcha Yuya qui avait rebaissé les yeux.


	11. Erreur sur toute la ligne

Il y eut un blanc. Long. Trèèèèès long. Trop long.

- C'est pas drôle du tout… Ca t'amuse de te moquer de ce que je ressens ?

- Je suis sérieux, Massu. Je l'ai compris il y a peu, mais c'est vrai, je t'aime.

- Après tout ça, comment veux-tu que je te crois ?

- Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour ça alors. Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu crois qu'il suffit de t'excuser et de dire que tu m'aime pour tout effacer ? Ce serait trop facile. Tu m'as fais du mal, Yuya, beaucoup de mal. Et je commence tout juste à m'en remettre, grâce à Sho.

- Mais tu n'aime pas Sho.

- Il n'a pas mérité que je l'abandonne alors qu'il m'aime tant.

- Mais moi aussi je t'aime.

- Je n'en ai aucune preuve.

- Alors… tu reste avec lui juste parce que tu te sens redevable ? Tu nous sacrifie pour lui ?

- « Nous » ? Quel « nous » ? Il n'y a aucun « nous », Yuya. Il y aurait pu en avoir un, mais tu l'as tué dans l'œuf. Quant à Sho, je ne suis pas avec lui parce que je me sens redevable, même si c'est le cas. Avec Sho, je me sens protégé, serein, j'aime la façon dont il s'adresse à moi, la façon dont il s'occupe de moi et fait attention à moi.

- Je pourrais faire tout ça aussi…

- Je ne pense pas.

Il y eut un court silence, au cours duquel Tegoshi baissa la tête.

- Massu… Je n'ai vraiment aucune circonstance atténuante à tes yeux ? Aucune… chance de te conquérir ?

- On peut de nouveau être amis si tu veux… mais ne me demande pas plus alors que j'essaye de t'oublier.

- Tu veux vraiment m'oublier alors qu'on ressent la même chose ?

- …

Voyant que son argumentation n'arrivait pas au but qu'il s'était fixé, le plus jeune changea d'angle d'attaque.

- Tu m'as déjà embrassé une fois, reprit-il d'une voix suave en glissant de plus en plus vers lui sur le banc. Tu ne voudrais pas pouvoir le faire encore et encore quand tu voudrais ?

A cette mention, le regard de l'aîné dériva malgré lui vers les lèvres bien trop tentantes de son cadet. Le petit fourbe avait deviné son point faible.

Et manifestement, il était décidé à en user. Voire à en abuser étant donné la façon dont il accula son ami contre le bord de ma barque. Et impossible de lui échapper.

- Massu... poursuivit-il de la même voix horriblement tentatrice. Ose dire que tu n'as pas envie de me toucher, de me caresser... Ose dire que tu ne rêve pas de me faire ce dont tu as envie, de m'entendre gémir sous tes mains...

A mesure que le plus jeune parlait, sa main sagement posée sur le genou de son interlocuteur remontait sensuellement sur la cuisse de son aîné, tandis qu'il rapprochait sensiblement son visage du sien.

- Tesshi... arrête... protesta vaguement le plus âgé. C'est... déloyal ce que tu fais...

- Mais tu en as envie... Tout ce que j'ai dis, c'est ce que tu veux depuis longtemps... Je suis tout prêt à te laisser faire, à rester à ta merci totale...

- Je... Sho... C'est... mal...

- Embrasse-moi, Massu... fit, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche, Yuya, qui sentait son ami pas loin de craquer.

Aïe aïe aïe, comment résister à cette voix, à ces lèvres, à ce corps gracile indécemment pressé contre le sien malgré la foule qui les entourait ? Takahisa n'était pas un surhomme et il aimait toujours ce démon au visage d'ange. Il supporta encore vaillamment la torture quelques secondes, puis céda. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, exigeantes, presque violentes, comme pour lui faire payer le fait de le forcer à trahir la confiance de Sho. Le serrant contre lui presque à l'étouffer, le nounours du groupe mordilla fortement la tendre chair offerte, tirant une légère plainte de douleur mêlée de plaisir à son propriétaire. Il les engloba avidement, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres avec décision, le forçant presque même si Yuya était plus que consentant et lui accorda bien volontiers tout le passage qu'il voulait. Sa langue chercha et trouva la sienne, l'entourant, la caressant rapidement et sans trêve, le souffle court. Il devait s'arrêter avant que les choses dégénèrent et qu'il ne sois plus capable de réfléchir. Posant les paumes sur la poitrine de Tegoshi, il repoussa celui-ci dans un sursaut de volonté presque inhumaine.

- Massu ? fit celui-ci, brusquement arraché au plaisir qu'il ressentait à être embrassé de cette façon.

- C'est mal, Tesshi. Il faut pas.

- Pourquoi mal puisqu'on s'aime ?

- Parce que je suis avec Sho, tu le sais bien.

- Mais Sho n'était qu'un palliatif parce que tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir. Et je suis là maintenant, tout à toi.

- Il m'aime, il a pas mérité ça.

- Il s'en remettra.

- J'en suis pas si sûr. J'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça.

- Tu vas rester dans cet état ?

- He ?

Pris par surprise par la question qui tombait comme un cheveu sur la soupe, l'aîné des deux commença par ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait son interlocuteur. Pris par les évènements, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait physiquement réagi à leur baiser. Baissant les yeux dans la direction prise par le regard de Yuya il remarqua alors la bosse qui déformait son jean et vira au cramoisi.

- Ca... ira, balbutia-t-il, embarrassé.

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux...

- Surtout pas !

La réponse avait fusé, catégorique et un brin effrayée. S'il le touchait, surtout à cet endroit, Masuda n'était pas certain du tout d'avoir encore la volonté de penser à son petit ami.

- S'il te plait, Tesshi, laisse-moi...

- Tu dis ça, mais tu as trop aimé ce baiser pour le vouloir vraiment.

- Même si j'ai aimé, comme tu dis...

Il ne put achever sa phrase, car son cadet, en le regardant bien en face, lui fit une bien étrange proposition :

- Tu n'as qu'à me garder comme amant.

- He ?! fit Takahisa, pas sûr d'avoir correctement compris.

- Puisque tu veux pas le quitter, mais que tu me veux quand même, prend-moi juste comme amant. Ca m'ira.

- Mais t'es dingue ?! Je peux pas faire ça ! se récria-t-il.

- Et pourquoi pas ? (il posa ses mains sur ses joues rebondies, les yeux encrés dans les siens) Réfléchit, Massu, c'est la solution idéale. Tu nous auras tous les deux comme ça.

- Tu comprends pas que je veux pas le trahir ?

- Et donc tu vas rester indéfiniment le cul entre deux chaises, entre lui et moi ? Tu tiendra pas un mois comme ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le plus âgé n'a pas le temps de répondre car, dans les haut-parleurs de l'attraction, une voix fit savoir que le bateau allait repartir. Le duo avait fini par oublier où il se trouvait. Un silence un peu gêné s'installa et se fut avec un soulagement non dissimulé que Massu quitta le navire acidulé. Encore excité, il se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes les plus proches, atrocement embarrassé de tout ce qui s'était produit devant témoins. Tout tournoyait sans fin dans sa tête : la scène, les paroles tentatrices de Yuya, sa proposition... Il n'arrivait à penser qu'à ça et dès qu'il tentait de tout repousser au plus profond de son esprit, tout refaisait surface en un quart de seconde. Il allait finir fou. C'était un coup à faire vœu de célibat éternel. Sauf que, avide de câlins, de caresses et d'attention, il serait incapable de s'y tenir. Une fois enfermé dans la cabine, il défit le haut de son jean et plongea la main dans son boxer pour soulager un désir qui n'était pas prêt de l'être d'une autre façon. Le pire, c'était qu'il était perdu même à ce niveau. Il avait envie de Sho, mais Yuya lui faisait de l'effet depuis des années, du coup, il ne savait même pas à qui penser pour évacuer ce désir inassouvi. Se mordant les lèvres pour éviter d'extérioriser son plaisir, il fit le vide dans sa tête, serra son membre dans sa main et entreprit de donner de vigoureux coups de poignet. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se libéra et soupira de soulagement. C'était fini, heureusement. Mais si Yuya se remettait à l'allumer dans la journée... Il devait rester loin de lui et près de Sho. Son aîné, au moins, ne le chauffait pas chaque fois qu'il le regardait.

Le duo se remit en route pour sortir du land, sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé. Parfois, ils se jetaient un coup d'œil, croisaient le regard de l'autre, mais Massu, gêné, se hâtait de regarder ailleurs, car les yeux de son cadet le brûlaient comme la braise. Il se sentait mal vis à vis de Sakurai. Après tout, il s'était jeté sur les lèvres de Tesshi de sa propre volonté, même si celui-ci l'avait pas mal incité à le faire. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ou le lui taire pour ne pas lui faire de mal ? Même ça il n'en savait rien. En définitive, non seulement il n'était pas plus avancé qu'avant, mais la situation avait empiré. Comme l'avait si subtilement souligné Yuya, il se retrouvait pris entre deux feux et ne savait pas quoi faire pour dénouer les choses. Ni vis à vis de l'un, ni de l'autre. Finalement, les choses étaient plus simples quand son ami n'était qu'un connard d'homophobe, quand il ne savait pas encore qu'en réalité il l'aimait. Au moins à ce moment-là, même si son cœur souffrait, il n'avait pas à se demander qui choisir, Sho était son seul univers, son unique salut. Maintenant...

Un long soupir lui échappa, qui n'échappa pas à son binôme.

- Massu ? Ca va pas ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Si si, tout va bien. Je suis trop happy, youpi, démentit Takahisa d'un ton morne.

- Ok, il se passe quoi ?

- A ton avis...

- Rah, mais arrête de te prendre la tête et accepte ma solution, elle est parfaite.

- Pour toi peut-être, mais pour Sho...

- Et si tu pensais juste à toi deux minutes ? Oublie Sakurai, oublie même moi. Pour une fois, joue les égoïstes et fais ce que tu veux vraiment.

- Je ne sais plus ce que je veux, figures-toi.

De nouveau un blanc. Qui s'éternisa et resta en place jusqu'à ce que le portable de Yuya sonne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran. Yamapi. Ils devaient avoir terminé de leur côté. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils devaient les rejoindre et que lui devait rendre son Massu à Sho. Et ça, le cadet n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il fut tenté de faire semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, mais Takahisa l'en empêcha.

- Tu réponds pas ? C'est qui ?

- Pi.

- Et depuis quand tu décroche pas quand Pi t'appelle ? s'étonna Massu.

A son tour, Tegoshi soupira et ouvrit le clapet, prenant ainsi la communication.

- Oui ?

"Tesshi, vous êtes où ? Nous on a fini."

- On vient de sortir de Fantasyland.

"Cool. Vous nous retrouvez où on s'est séparés ?"

- Ok.

"Massu va mieux ?"

- Ouais il est plus en état de choc.

"Tant mieux. Sho a flippé tout du long et on arrivait pas à le rassurer."

- Je vois. Bon, on arrive.

"Ok, on vous attend."

Le plus jeune raccrocha et se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Allez on y va.

- Qu'est ce que Pi t'as dis ?

- Rien, mentit-il. Il a juste demandé qu'on les rejoigne.

- D'accord.

Tous deux se remirent en route et, à plusieurs reprises, Tegoshi tenta de prendre la main de son aîné, mais il subit un échec à chaque essai. Au moins, quand il était encore choqué, il se laissait faire quand il le touchait. Il allait vraiment ramer pour le récupérer, surtout que le "spectre" de sa relation avec Sho empêchait tout.

Toujours aussi inquiet pour son petit ami, surtout en le sachant seul avec Tegoshi, Sho faussa compagnie à ses cadets pour courir à leur rencontre. Sachant ce qu'il savait, dire qu'il n'était pas tranquille était un euphémisme. Tous les scénarios lui avaient traversé l'esprit, y compris les moins plausibles vu les circonstances. Il pensa qu'ils s'étaient violemment battus comme ça avait déjà failli arriver que Tegoshi allait pousser Massu d'une attraction pour s'en débarrasser… Il se dit même que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait tant insisté pour partir avec lui. Perdu dans les allées, il dut demander son chemin et resta ensuite à scruter la foule à la recherche de son compagnon, angoissé à l'idée de ne pas le voir revenir avec son binôme. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement quand il les aperçut ! Comme une mère ayant perdu son enfant, il se précipita vers lui et le serra contre lui à l'étouffer, au grand dam de Yuya.

- Taka, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il à son cadet.

- Sho, je peux… plus respirer… lui répondit l'interpelé.

- Pardon, mon cœur, fit le Arashi en le lâchant, mais j'étais si inquiet…

- Inquiet de quoi ?

- De…

L'aîné s'interrompit en constatant que son petit ami n'avait plus l'air choqué et qu'il souriait même, tout comme Tegoshi. Etrangement, ce sourire ne le rassurait pas, d'autant que, ça lui revenait à présent, le duo se tenait par la main lorsqu'il avait surgi. Pour lui, les choses étaient claires : son Taka avait finalement succombé à son amour pour son comparse de Tegomass. D'un côté, il en était heureux pour lui, mais de l'autre… il avait le cœur brisé. Il avait vraiment espéré que son cadet tombe amoureux de lui, mais manifestement, les sentiments de Takahisa pour Tegoshi étaient toujours aussi forts et présents. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se plaindre : son cadet avait été honnête avec lui dès le départ en le prévenant que ce qu'il espérait ne se produirait peut-être jamais.

- Sho ? fit Massu alors que le silence de l'aîné se prolongeait.

- Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, réussit à sourire le plus âgé.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'ajouter autre chose, car le reste des News s'approcha à son tour.

- Vous faites quoi ? demanda Shige. Massu ça va ?

- Oui oui je vais bien. Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

La phrase, rassurante, fut accompagnée d'un sourire qui tordit l'estomac de l'aîné de la troupe.

Massu redevenu lui-même, l'ambiance redevint joyeuse et les rires ne furent pas rares. Le seul qui resta à l'écart tout le reste de la journée malgré une bonne humeur pourtant contagieuse fut Sakurai. Plusieurs fois, son petit ami tenta d'aller vers lui, s'enquérant de ce qui n'allait pas, mais à chaque tentative, le Arashi lui assurait qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. En réalité, il était intérieurement anéanti, mais il ne se voyait pas lui parler de son ressenti avec tant d'oreilles indiscrètes autour d'eux. Il attendrait le soir.

Lorsque le parc ferma ses portes, tard dans la soirée, les conversations étaient toujours joyeuses. Aucun ne se voyait pourtant mettre les pieds au Hurricane, la boite de nuit du Disney Village, alors ils convinrent de rentrer à l'hôtel en taxi. Ryo et Pi montèrent dans le premier, Koyama et Shige dans le second. Au grand dépit de Sho, il se retrouva avec Massu, mais aussi avec Tegoshi, ce qui l'empêcha de s'expliquer avec son (ex ?) petit ami aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

- N'oubliez pas que l'avion est à treize heures, alors soyez tous dans le hall de l'hôtel à dix heures, recommanda Yamashita lorsqu'ils furent tous arrivés.

- Hai ! répondirent les News en chœur.

- Et toi, Sho, à quelle heure est ton avion ? interrogea Keiichiro.

- Quinze heures après demain, répondit l'aîné.

- Oh tu ne rentre pas avec nous ? demanda Massu, déçu.

- Non, désolé, fit le Arashi avec une moue contrite. Mais je vous accompagnerais à l'aéroport.

Il préférait ça. Ne pas partir en même temps, lui éviterait le spectacle du duo Tegomass resplendissant de bonheur.

- Je vois. Alors à demain tout le monde.

Sur ces mots, Yamapi pivota et se dirigea vers sa chambre, bientôt suivi du reste de son groupe.

- Bonne nuit, Tesshi, souhaita Massu avec un signe de la main.

- Bonne nuit, Massubidou, répondit Yuya en ignorant superbement le compagnon de son ami, avant de s'éloigner.

- Tu peux aller avec lui si tu veux… fit remarquer Sakurai lorsque son rival eut disparu.

- He ? fit Takahisa, surprit. Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Pourquoi j'irais avec lui ?

L'air de totale incompréhension affichée sur les traits de son cadet, ébranla le Arashi dans ses convictions. Si son Taka avait vraiment succombé, n'aurait-il pas immédiatement compris ce qu'il sous-entendait et, incidemment, n'aurait-il pas saisi l'occasion de reprendre sa liberté ?

- Parce que vous… êtes ensemble, non ?

- Ben non puisque je suis avec toi.

De nouveau ébranlé par l'affirmation et l'évidente sincérité avec laquelle elle avait été prononcée, Sho avança encore :

- Mais cet après-midi, vous vous teniez la main.

- On fait souvent ça.

- Pas ces derniers temps.

- On est réconciliés.

L'aîné aurait voulu se réjouir pour lui du fond du cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les relations redevenues bonnes entre son compagnon et Tegoshi le mettaient en danger plus que jamais et, égoïstement, il aurait préféré qu'ils restent brouillés. Quoique ça n'aurait probablement rien changé. Il n'était qu'un substitut et le savait parfaitement depuis le début.

- Je vois. C'est bien.

Sa phrase était plate et dénuée de toute conviction, ce que Massu entendit très bien.

- Sho, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es bizarre depuis cet après-midi.

- Rien, t'en fais pas, sourit Sakurai en se dirigeant vers leur chambre. T'en fais pas.

- Ben si je m'en fais, rétorqua Takahisa en lui emboîtant le pas.

Dans l'ascenseur, le silence retomba entre eux et se prolongea jusqu'à ce que le plus âgé se laisse tomber sur le lit.

- Ces questions que tu m'as posé… Tu n'es quand même pas jaloux ? demanda Massu une fois la porte refermée derrière lui.

Que répondre à ça ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Mais l'avouer ne changerait rien à la situation.

- On devrait dormir, sinon tu ne pourras pas te lever demain pour prendre l'avion, éluda-t-il.

Sur ces mots, il retira ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit. Un peu triste que son petit ami ne lui confie pas ce qui le tourmentait, le News en fit autant, avant de se glisser tout contre lui dans l'étroit lit une place. La tête au niveau du cœur de son aîné, ses doigts traçant des arabesques sur son torse nu, Takahisa resta ainsi un moment, puis se redressa à demi sur un coude.

- Ne, Sho…

- Hum ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je serais comme ça avec toi si j'étais avec lui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Probablement pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu es jaloux ?

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Oh si tu l'es. Et je le comprends très bien. Mais bien que j'aime toujours Yuya, c'est avec toi que je suis.

- Mais tu ne ressens rien pour moi.

- …

- Tu vois bien. Vous vous aimez, alors qu'est ce que tu fais avec moi ? C'est dans son lit que tu devrais être, pas dans le mien…

- Ce n'est… plus aussi simple… murmura Massu en baissant les yeux.

Surpris, le Arashi fixa son cadet.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Taka ?

Un espoir fou venait de s'emparer du cœur de l'aîné, qu'il s'empressa de réprimer. Imaginer des choses ne ferait que rendre la vérité plus cruelle quand il l'apprendrait. Ce n'était probablement pas du tout ce qu'il pensait.


	12. Entre joie et tristesse

Comment expliquer à Sho ce qu'il ressentait ? Massu n'en savait rien mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se tromper sur son compte.

- Je… En fait je m'y perds moi-même, commença-t-il. Mais je… enfin…

Etonné de l'entendre bredouiller, Sho le serra de nouveau contre lui.

- Hé, du calme… C'est pas grave, Taka… Shhhht… fit-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Non, je… (il se dégagea doucement et le regarda bien en face) Je ne peux pas te laisser te tromper comme ça.

- He ?

- C'est faux de dire que je ressens rien pour toi. Je sais pas bien définir ce que c'est au juste, mais je ressens quelque chose. Tu m'es nécessaire toi aussi.

Soufflé, Sakurai le regarda.

- Tu veux dire que… tu nous aime tous les deux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Je t'ai dis que je m'y perdais moi-même. Je peux pas être plus clair, c'est pas plus clair pour moi.

- Et il n'y en a pas un que tu aime plus que l'autre ?

- Aucune idée… mais je n'en ai pas l'impression.

L'air perdu, le Arashi fixa son petit ami. Aimer deux personnes à la fois et de la même façon, il ignorait même que c'était possible, alors imaginer être en concurrence directe avec Tegoshi dans le cœur de son Taka, était quelque chose de difficilement envisageable pour l'aîné, bien que le fait qu'il ressente enfin quelque chose pour lui soit infiniment agréable pour son cœur meurtri.

Un long moment passa sans que l'un ni l'autre ne parler, puis Massu se redressa sur un coude et le fixa.

- Sho… tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il, manifestement inquiet.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus âgé, qui leva le bras pour caresser tendrement la joue de son cadet.

- Comme si c'était possible… répondit l'aîné, tandis que le News, soulagé, pressait de sa main la paume de son petit ami en fermant les yeux de soulagement. Je suis content de savoir que tu m'aime au moins un peu. Même si je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas.

- Crois-moi, si je pouvais choisir, je le ferais… murmura Takahisa, écartelé dans ses sentiments.

- Je sais, Taka, je sais bien.

Sur ces mots, Sakurai entoura la taille de son cadet de son bras pour qu'il reprenne sa position initiale, puis l'embrassa dans le cou.

Une fois le plus jeune de nouveau allongé contre lui, le Arashi lui caressa les cheveux un moment et c'est alors qu'une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit : puisqu'il ne pouvait pas choisir… il n'avait qu'à les prendre tous les deux. Ca incluerait bien sûr d'enfouir toute jalousie au plus profond de lui et demanderait un grand self-contrôle, mais c'était l'unique solution.

- Taka…

- Hum… fit le News qui commençait à s'endormir.

- Pourquoi tu nous prendrais pas tous les deux ?

La proposition tira brusquement le plus jeune de son demi sommeil.

- Quoi ?!

- Et bien… tu ne peux pas choisir alors…

- Mais Sho… si je… si je fais ça, vous souffrirez tous les deux quand… quand je serais avec l'autre. C'est horrible. Comment je pourrais vous faire ça ?

- Mais on sera quand même avec toi…

- Tu serais prêt à… me partager ? demanda encore Massu, qui se sentait ignoble de seulement envisager d'accepter cette solution.

- Si ça peut t'éviter d'avoir l'air déchiré de l'intérieur que tu as depuis tout à l'heure… oui.

Une telle abnégation stupéfia tant Takahisa, qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre pendant plusieurs minutes. Il savait Sho gentil, tendre, compréhensif… en un mot adorable, mais il ignorait que sa gentillesse pouvait aller jusqu'à ce point. Cela étant, il doutait franchement que Yuya soit aussi arrangeant. Il était bien trop possessif, trop exclusif. Le partager ne l'enchanterait probablement pas et le mot était faible.

- Il voudra jamais, murmura Massu.

- Tu veux que je lui en parle ?

- Non. Il le prendra forcément mal si ça vient de toi. Je… lui en parlerais dans l'avion.

- D'accord, Taka, comme tu veux. Dors maintenant, on verra tout ça demain.

- Hum. Oyasumi, Sho.

Le plus jeune embrassa son aîné, replaça sa tête au niveau de son cœur et ferma les yeux. Bientôt, son souffle lent et régulier indiqua à Sakurai que son cadet s'était endormi, ce qui lui laissa toute latitude pour réfléchir.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil du couple fut plutôt difficile, car le sommeil de Takahisa avait été très agité tant sa future conversation avec Tegoshi le hantait et il n'avait du coup pas vraiment été réparateur. Et comme Sho l'avait constamment veillé, il ne s'était pas davantage reposé. Ils avaient donc tous les deux l'air fatigué, alors que les autres, également arrivés à l'heure dite, paraissaient en forme. Enfin pour ce qui était de Keiichiro, Yamapi, Ryo et Shige, car Massu n'avait toujours pas osé regarder son meilleur ami. Ce que Tesshi avait bien remarqué sans toutefois en comprendre la raison.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança Pi. Merci d'être tous à l'heure pour une fois. On va pouvoir y aller.

Sur ces mots, il empoigna sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôtel, suivi par le reste du groupe. Tout en emboîtant le pas à leurs amis, Tegoshi se rapprocha de son binôme.

- Massu, ça va pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Si si, t'en fais pas.

- Alors pourquoi tu me regarde pas ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Mais non, répondit Takahisa en levant les yeux vers lui.

Et ce simple regard lui tordit les entrailles. Il l'aimait tellement… à en mourir. C'était un amour différent de celui qu'il éprouvait pour Sho. Avec son aîné, il avait envie de douceur, de tendresse, il se laissait entourer, cajoler. C'était un amour paisible. Alors qu'avec son meilleur ami, il avait envie de passion, de fougue, d'étreintes torrides. Avec Sho, il se laissait posséder, avec Yuya, il voulait posséder. A en crever. Et ça ne rendait pas plus facile leur future conversation, bien au contraire.

Ne voulant pas l'inquiéter, il sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Te casse pas la tête et avance, sinon on va se faire engueuler par Pi.

Le duo se hâta donc et, une fois tout le monde installé dans le van, avec un Sho silencieux d'un côté et un Tesshi bavard comme une pie de l'autre, Takahisa n'en menait pas large. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce qui trottait dans la tête de son petit ami et n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il pourrait aborder le sujet épineux avec son meilleur ami.

- Ouh ouh, Massu ? T'es avec moi ? finit par demander ce dernier en constatant que son aîné semblait absent.

- He ? Oui oui, je t'écoute, Tesshi, sourit faussement l'intéressé.

- Alors je parlais de quoi à l'instant ?

- …

L'absence de réponse de son binôme renseigna le plus jeune, qui gonfla les joues en faisant la moue.

- Tu vois que tu m'écoute pas…

- Gomen, Tesshi. Tu disais ?

Mais le cadet se contenta de soupirer.

- Laisse, c'est pas grave… lâcha-t-il avant de détourner son regard vers la fenêtre.

Quand à Sakurai, il se demandait déjà s'il n'avait pas fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie avec cette proposition totalement farfelue. Car étant donné la façon dont son Taka semblait se prendre la tête, il était évident qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à ça et si par hasard, Tegoshi acceptait cette solution loufoque, comme il était du genre possessif et exubérant, il ne tarderait probablement pas à s'accaparer Massu de plus en plus. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça en proposant un tel plan. Pourrait-il supporter de voir ça jour après jour ? D'attendre son tour comme un enfant attend un manège ? D'attendre des marques d'attention de son cadet phagocyté par le sien ? Très probablement pas. Alors il n'avait pas mille solutions… Il venait de prendre sa décision lorsque le van s'immobilisa devant l'aéroport. Il laissa ses collègues descendre, mais attrapa le poignet de son compagnon alors qu'il allait faire de même. Surpris, Massu se retourna et le regarda.

- Sho ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Taka… Je… On va arrêter là, lâcha-t-il, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains.

- He ? De quoi tu parle ?

- De… nous… répondit l'aîné en relevant le regard vers lui.

Bien mal lui en prit, car le News le fixait d'un air effaré assez difficile à supporter.

- Quoi ?! Mais… Mais pourquoi ?! Je comprend pas. Hier soir, tu…

- Hier soir, j'ai dis une folie, le coupa le Arashi. Il est humainement impossible de partager la personne qu'on aime avec une autre sans en supporter de lourdes conséquences. J'ai bien réfléchi et je… je ne pourrais pas. Ce serait trop dur.

- Mais je…

- Comprends-moi bien, Taka, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je…

- Mais alors, pourquoi tu m'as presque poussé dans les bras de Tesshi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas gardé pour toi puisque tu sais que je t'aime ?

A ces mots, un pauvre sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus âgé. Ca aussi, il y avait bien pensé.

- Non, Taka, tu t'es juste convaincu que tu m'aimais, parce que j'étais là quand tu allais mal et que je me suis occupé de toi, mais ce que tu éprouve pour moi… c'est de l'affection et de la reconnaissance, rien de plus.

- Mais…

- J'ai voulu me persuader que c'était réellement de l'amour, mais je savais au fond de moi, que ce n'était pas le cas. Celui que tu aime, il vient de descendre de ce van. C'est avec lui que tu dois être.

- Mais Sho, je… tenta encore de dire Takahisa.

- Je n'ai été que ta bouée de sauvetage et j'en était conscient depuis le départ, même si ça m'avait un peu quitté l'esprit. Maintenant que tu vas mieux… il est temps d'arrêter la mascarade.

- Sho !

La voix tremblante, des larmes roulant sur ses joues, Massu se jeta dans les bras de son aîné, qui les referma sur lui une dernière fois et baissa la tête pour nicher son nez dans ses cheveux.

- Pitié, Taka, ne pleure pas… C'est déjà tellement difficile… Tu ne me facilite pas la tâche… souffla-t-il en tentant de museler son chagrin.

- Je suis désolé, Sho ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Tu souffre par ma faute ! Pardon ! s'exclama le plus jeune qui se sentait horriblement coupable.

- Non, Taka… Je… Regarde-moi, dit encore le Arashi en prenant son cadet par les épaules.

Alors que le News s'exécutait en reniflant, Sakurai reprit :

- Tu n'es pas responsable, arrête de culpabiliser. Quand je t'ai proposé de le remplacer, c'était en toute connaissance de cause. Je savais qu'il y avait à peine une chance sur un million que tu l'oublie et que tu tombe amoureux de moi, mais j'ai voulu la tenter malgré tout… et j'ai perdu. Tu rayonne tellement quand tu es près de lui, Taka… Ca ne trompe pas…

Sho le repoussa doucement, sourit tristement malgré ses yeux humides et s'inclina légèrement.

- Merci pour toute l'affection et la tendresse que tu m'as apporté cette semaine. Je garderais précieusement le souvenir de chaque minute passée avec toi.

- Sho, je…

- Allez va. Ils t'attendent et vous avez un avion à prendre.

- Merci, Sho… Merci du fond du cœur pour tout. Tu… il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour convenir à ce que j'aimerais te dire, mais je… Tu resteras un ami irremplaçable pour moi.

- Merci… mais laisse-moi le temps de guérir avant de me propulser ami cher, ne. Laisse-moi… du temps…

- Hai…

- Allez, va.

- Merci…

Sur ce dernier mot et un ultime regard, Massu quitta à son tour le van, dont la porte se referma sans que Sakurai en soit descendu. Il le regarda ensuite faire demi tour et disparaître en emportant son ex petit ami.

- Bah, Sho devait pas nous accompagner dans l'aéroport ? s'étonna Yamashita.

- Si, mais je… C'est ma faute… On a rompu et…

- Rompu ? s'étonna Keiichiro. Mais vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre pourtant.

- Oui, on… mais…

Incapable de répondre réellement, le pauvre Takahisa, vaincu par les émotions, éclata en sanglots. Intérieurement ravi de la nouvelle mais détestant voir son Massu dans cet état, Yuya se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement le dos pour tenter de le calmer, alors que les autres News, inquiets, faisaient cercle autour d'eux. Il fallut de longues minutes, ponctuées de mots tendres susurrés par Tegoshi, avant que Takahisa s'apaise.

- Ca va aller ? demanda le leader en l'entendant hoqueter.

- Hai… renifla l'interpellé. On peut y aller. Désolé de… vous avoir retardés…

- T'en fais pas, c'est rien, sourit Yamapi en posant une main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort, imité ensuite par les autres.

Tandis qu'ils se mettaient en route, Massu souffla à son meilleur ami :

- Il a… fait ça pour qu'on… soit ensemble. Parce qu'il… a vu qu'on… s'aime…

Touché, le cadet le regarda et sourit.

- Alors je le remercierais quand je pourrais. Moi aussi je t'aime, Massu, répondit-il avant d'oser l'embrasser pour la toute première fois.

5


End file.
